Un'ombra solitaria
by i'mtheanarchist
Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn’t know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he
1. Prologue

_I'mtheanarchist: Hey all this is my new story it's all about what if Harry had a sister and all that. I love March Madness' story the fugitive prince and it sort of gave me an idea for this but before you all start moaning I HAVE CHANGED EVERYTHING AND THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND WILL STAY COMPLETELY. The story just gave me the inspiration and I started to think about something so please review it'd really help me._

_Warnings: Swearing sometimes._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and all the characters you don't know._

_Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES IT'S MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_

_**Un'ombra solitaria**_

_**The beginning of the road!**_

As Voldemort stormed up the drive to the Potters mansion Lily and James Potter were scared for their children's lives.

"James he's coming," Lily whispered fearfully to her husband as her baby girl shuffled in her arms whimpering as she could tell something was wrong with her mummy even though she was only a few months old, she could tell the emotions of people.

"I know Lily," James replied holding his one year old son. Who was watching the scary man walking up towards his home. He knew something was going happen he just didn't know what. All of a sudden Voldemort cursed the door standing in his way and it blew off its hinges.

"Lily take Harry and Rory and run," James screamed, he handed Harry over to Lily then got out his wand. He then pointed it at Voldemort.

"But James!"

"No Lily just go!" James cried. Lily nodded sharply then ran up the stairs and to the babies room. She slammed the door behind her and quickly gathered together the bag she had packed emergency things in ever since she found out the prophecy.

She heard the shouting of the killer curse and the thump of a body. Tears started to fall as she knew it was James that had been killed. All of a sudden the door hinges were blown off with a powerful spell and there looming in the darkness all in black was the most feared dark lord ever to live. Lord Voldemort.

"You will not hurt them," Lily said holding her children close but Voldemort just sneered. Then he muttered the killing curse and it went straight towards Lily killing her instantly. The two babies fell to the ground the little girl cutting her cheek deeply. It was so deep it was sure to scar whilst the boy landed on his feet. The wicked man turned towards the children and pointed his wand at the boy. He muttered the killing curse but instead of killing Harry it had rebounded and Voldemort had disappeared. Harry collapsed a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that poured with blood. Rory tried to go to Harry and somehow probably her magic she was able to get there slowly and she lay her head on her brothers chest wanting him to wake up.

That was how Albus Dumbledore found the two Potter children. He knew the prophecy and he came to the conclusion that it was Rory Potter who was going to defeat Voldemort once and for all after all they both had scars but she was the one still alive and only a truly powerful witch or wizard could have been alive after facing a dark wizard like Voldemort. He was shocked though when the boy, Harry stirred. Dumbledore realised that Rory must have taken the spell and saved her brother. Wait till everybody found out about this the young Potter girl would truly be a heroine.

_I'mtheanarchist: There first chapter finished is it ok? Please review it'll make me want to continue. If I don't get any reviews then I'll think no one likes it so I won't continue. Well bye! REVIEW PLEASE_!


	2. Fifteen Years passed and nothings well!

_I'mtheanarchist: Only two reviews but I don't care I got some reviews yay. Well on to the next chapter. This chapter is an explaining chapter of what happened during fifteen years after the Halloween incident and how the siblings act towards each other as I don't want to do loads and loads of chapters of a story you already know so I'm going to do it my way so read it. Also this is going to be a pretty long chapter ok as this story is mostly about them together at Hogwarts and I don't want to spend loads of chapters on before that._

_Warnings: Swearing sometimes._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and all the characters you don't know._

_Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES IT'S MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_

**Un'ombra Solitaria**

_**Fifteen Years passed and nothings well!**_

During all the years that had passed since The Potter Parents had been killed many things changed for the potter siblings. Harry Potter was classed only as the older brother of the girl who lived. When they were picked up by Dumbledore he had first thought to put Rory with the Dursleys because he had thought only she had survived but when he realised Harry was alive he knew he would have to put them with someone who could look after them properly until Rory could be taught magic. So the two Potters were sent to a wizarding family called the Santos. The Santo family only had one child a little girl the same age as Rory and Nigel Santo was happy to see he would have a son even though he wouldn't be his by blood. For the first ten years the potter siblings grew up in a happy home.

The wizarding press hounded Rory and the Santos as she was now famous and she lapped it up. She the loved the feeling of being famous and she wouldn't give it up for nothing. Harry though hated his sister. She was always getting in his way, always moaning at him and she had even used the line 'don't you know who I am?' He nearly killed her for that. He did sort of love his sister as he still remembered when she was first born and he remembered people holding them closely and them two playing with each other but this girl who lived business changed all that.

There was a massive space between them that they just couldn't overcome. Also no matter that they were related they looked so different it was amazing. Harry was instantly called a dark wizard from the moment anybody laid eyes on him. He was tall and very lithe even though he was eleven and he had long black hair that fell to his neck and also at the front fell into his piercing green eyes that seemed to stare through any persons soul. He would always wear black trousers, black t-shirts with a black casual button down shirt over that and sometimes a black denim jacket. His skin was tanned from him always being outside on his broom and he was skilled in magic even from a young age though he always stole his parent's wand to do magic.

Rory on the other hand was everything a child of the light should be. She had long auburn hair that fell in curls down her back and over her shoulders and twinkling brown eyes that was said to have come from her real father as they always looked like she was up to something. Her skin was pale as if made from the finest ivory and her body was willowy and she was very small for her age. She would wear denim skirts with boots or ballerina shoes that were specially made for her. She would wear pink tops with cute pictures on the front and a long white coat. She was the perfect saviour and she knew it. She however loved her brother with all her heart and she knew he was jealous so she was willing to forgive him. He did make her angry sometimes that was why they always fought. The problem was though he would always moan at her but he would talk nicely to his stepsister Maria and Rory was jealous because of that.

Yes Harry hated his sister but he was very protective of her. He always figured that his real parents deaths shouldn't have been in vain if she got her self injured or hurt in the process. He felt it would be spitting on his parents grave if he did that so he was always watching out for her no matter how much he didn't want to.

July 31st came and a letter came via owl towards him. He knew what was coming and he was dreading it. He knew it would be his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and he didn't want to go. All he would be classed as there would be Rory Potter's big brother and all he would be asked is endless questions of how she was and such forth so he went to his fathers study with the unopened letter hanging loosely from his hand.

"Father?" he called softly knocking on the sturdy oak door.

"Come in," came the response and Harry entered shutting the door behind him.

Nigel Santo was a very wealthy wizard as well as a very powerful wizard due to him being a chief of the Aurors. He had long Golden brown hair that was streaked with grey and kind brown eyes that had laughter all the way through them. Though when he got angry those eyes would become hard and cold. His skin was tanned showing his Italian background and he was wearing cotton trousers a blue shirt with long black robes over the top.

"Harry what may I do for you today?" Nigel asked kindly motioning for his son (though not by blood) to sit down. Harry sat down and threw the letter to Nigel. Who in turn raised an eyebrow. He could tell his son was angry due to him biting his lip and the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fist. Nigel read the envelope and sighed. Now he knew why Harry was so upset he never wanted to go to Hogwarts he wanted to go to the Salem institute of sorcery and had filled in the form asking to go there which they had accepted.

"What is the problem Harry we already know that you are going to Salem why are you getting angry at this letter when all you have to do is burn it," Nigel asked.

"Because Father when I decline to going to this school they will send a representative to here to try and persuade me and you know what I'm like when people try and persuade me to do something," Harry said and Nigel winced. He truly did know what Harry did to those sorts of people.

A few years ago a reporter had come to the house and had found Harry outside on his broom. He had asked Harry to go and get his sister. Harry of course said no so the reporter tried to bribe Harry with money and sweets causing Harry to become angry. The boy hated it when people didn't understand the word no so he had flown straight at the reporter full speed. He then jumped off the broom at the last minute and the broom had flown straight into the reporter's nose and face braking the reporters jaw and nose. Harry had found it extremely funny whilst Rory had been quite mad at her big brother for quite some time. Harry though had shrugged it off.

Nigel now understood what Harry meant and knew how to write the letter.

It read;

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am writing on behalf of my son Harry James Potter Santo that he will not be coming to Hogwarts for any of his school years. Before you send someone to come and persuade Harry to go to Hogwarts I must inform you that **I** have chosen his school that he will be attending which is Salem institute of Sorcery. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nigel Malvagio Santo._

Harry read the letter and grinned his father was truly brilliant. The letter was filled with manipulation that only his father could do and he knew that the people who would be receiving the letter would know that he would definitely not be going to this school.

September 1st came to soon for Harry who was excited to be going to Wizarding School though he masked it with a look of indifference. His father had arranged a portkey to take the two Santo Males to the school and they would be going in three minutes. Harry looked at his stuff. He had a trunk with all his stuff in, and his broom that his father had brought him a nimbus two thousand.

"Bye Harry," Maria said hugging her big brother who hugged her back.

"See ya Mary," he replied shortening her name like he always did. Rory came up to her big brother and he was annoyed to see the camera flashes going off.

"I'm going to miss you Harry," Rory said and Harry heard the awws coming from the crowd of reporters. Harry hugged his younger sister no matter how much he hated it and whispered into her ear.

"Bye little sister be good for all your little fan club," and he pulled back. She glared at him but as soon as she turned to the cameras tears were falling from her eyes. '**Crocodile tears'** Harry thought to himself though he knew it was wise to keep it silent.

"Grab hold of the portkey Harry," Nigel said holding out a newspaper. Harry took hold of it with one hand whilst in the other he held his broom. His father held Harry's trunk. In a whoosh of colours Harry and his father had gone and landed in Salem.

Harry looked with awe at the large building, which looked modest, yet grand. It was a white stone washed building with large floor to ceiling windows and five floors. The courtyard was very well manicured with large drives and Harry saw there were horses grazing on a field, a large quidditch building in the background and there was also a humungous ocean behind that. Harry couldn't believe it. He had never seen the ocean before as he and his family had lived in a wizarding city. Harry was led to the reception area of the school and standing there was a friendly looking which with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello I'm the head mistress here and I'm called Professor Meara," she introduced. Nigel nodded then said his goodbyes and went his own way back home. Professor Meara showed him around the school and she stated that she showed all new students around before they came here during the summer holidays. She then told him the rules.

"I don't like bullying, fighting, rumour spreading, duelling in the corridors and especially harassment do you understand?" she asked seriously and he nodded. She smiled then led him to the dining hall. Waiting outside was a bunch of other eleven year olds and they all looked very nervous. They were all wearing exactly the same uniform as him, which were black trousers and a black shirt. They could wear whatever else they wanted and Harry had worn a white top underneath the shirt which was opened and Adidas Shell toe trainers. They were led into the dining hall and he saw lots of tables, which were full of students. It seemed like there was no order but he knew there was as some tables were black, some white, some silver and some purple and all the tables were set down in rows. At the top of the rows were the oldest looking students then straight down to empty tables.

"Right. When you all sent in your forms you were magically sorted by the pick of the draw into your houses. There is Panther, Sphinx, Cobra and Eagle and you will only be with them for your dorms nothing else. Also Quidditch teams. Now when I call your names go to the tables. Panther are black, Sphinx is Silver, Cobra is purple and Eagle is white. Ok so Gida Arna, Panther," and the list wore on until it came to Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter Santo, Sphinx!" and he walked over to the half filled silver table. He was relieved when no one asked him about his sister and he quickly started to talk to a boy called Mart who had floppy ash blonde hair that looked very messy and brown eyes. Harry also made friends with all the other people that would be in his class. Here he felt like he truly belonged and wasn't thought of as the brother to the girl who lived. All through the school Year Harry had made lots of friends and was thought of as one of the most popular students. He was seeker of the Sphinx quidditch team and had also joined the duelling team. He was the top dueller and also top at defence against the dark arts. Many people asked him about his scar wondering why he had it. He answered with the same response.

"I've had for as long as I can remember," and he would leave it at that. During the Christmas holidays he could go home if he wanted but he never did, as he didn't want to be around his sister and her stupid fan club. He was always getting letters about her from his other sister just so he knew that she was safe. Other then that he didn't mention her.

When it was time to go home Harry said goodbye to all his friends and took a portkey to his house. When he got there he found all was silent.

"Mother, Father, Maria, Rory!" he called out but nothing responded. He pulled out his wand just in case and snuck through the house with silent feet. He came to the dining room when all of a sudden…

"**SURPRISE!"** hundreds of people yelled. Harry was stunned and a bit angry. He was stunned that his parents had arranged this for him but he was angry because there were news reporters all around. It seemed he could never get any peace at his own home because of his stupid, girl who lived, sister.

"You shouldn't have really," Harry muttered darkly. Rory came over and gave her brother a hug who in turn stiffened but responded none the less. If there was something Harry hated the most it was fame. He always thought that people who were famous acted too stuck up just like his little sister. The party went on through the night until Harry said goodbye and went to his room only to fall straight asleep when he lay down on his bed.

The summer holidays passed normally until Rory had gotten her letter of acceptance she of course accepted and next thing Harry read was the tale of Rory Potter. It read;

_The Girl who lived ready to be taught!_

_By Apple Mange_

_Rory Potter Santo also known as the girl who lived has just turned eleven finally gaining her acceptance letter to the majestic school of Hogwarts that is ready to teach the young heroine all she needs to know to further being the hope of light. When asked about how she was feeling Rory Potter replied with;_

"_I'm so happy that I get accepted there because my birth parents went there and it feels like I'm closer to them. It's a shame that my older brother didn't go there," and I watched, as she looked down disappointed. _

_Yes where was her older brother Harry going to school? Well he is going to Salem all because he didn't want to go to Hogwarts. It is well known that Harry is very jealous of his younger sister and an insider stated that Harry has been seen killing small animals. This reporter wonders is it safe for young Rory to be in the presence of such evil, is it not a danger to her? At least in Hogwarts young Rory will be safe._

_For the full story of the girl who lived turn to page 6._

Harry was in hysterics when he read the killing animals part. That was so wrong. He had always protected them from Rory who always liked to throw them out of her window and see if they bounced but it seemed he was the scapegoat. If Rory did anything wrong it was told that he was the one who actually did the crime, he really hated it. Harry sighed angrily and lay there in his room listening to his CD player, which his father had enchanted to play in a wizarding environment.

"Harry get I hope you are ready we have to go to Diagon Alley and get your two sisters school supplies," Harry heard his mother Jayne Santo shout. That's what Harry was also mad about. His other sister Maria was never mentioned. Yes they may only be related by the surname but they were still family yet she was always overlooked because she wasn't a Potter Sibling that was why Harry was usually always seen with her.

Harry stood up and grabbed his long black cloak putting it on and walking down stairs. He smiled at his mum and always wondered how she could look so young. His father was showing his age whilst his mum didn't. She was 45 years old yet she looked thirty. She had flowing brown hair that was naturally curly and framed her face. She had kind green eyes that were always twinkling and sun kissed skin. She was tall and slender and her hands were piano hands as she always played and sung to them on Sundays when they were all there. He loved his mum dearly as she was always there holding him and murmuring into his ear that he was safe every time he had the flash back to Halloween when he was one years old and always had a searing pain in his forehead where his lightning shaped scar was situated. His two sisters were standing there also.

"Where's father?" Harry asked.

"He was called into the office for some reason or the other," Jayne stated. Harry nodded as they gathered by the large brick fireplace. Jayne handed the floo powder pot to each of her children and they all stepped into the fire and shouted, 'Diagon Alley.' They all fell out into the Leaky Cauldron and dusted themselves off. Harry groaned as all of a sudden all the attention of every witch, wizard and magical creature was centred on his little sister. She started smiling. Harry wanted to get everything done today so he wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders and led her out of the pub. Harry was slightly surprised that his little sister snuggled into his side. He also slightly liked the feeling of hugging the sister he usually hated he shook his head. He didn't like her, she was too up herself.

They all went to get their own items and soon everyone was following them about like puppy dogs. Harry sighed angrily.

"I've got a surprise for all of you," Jayne said walking them towards the pet shop. Harry was excited this meant that he could finally get a pet he had always wanted one.

"Harry your father is getting yours elsewhere," mother said and Harry nodded. He didn't mind it meant that he was getting a muggle animal and not an owl or anything like that. His sister Rory got a majestic white owl that she called Hedwig and Maria got a pet snake, which she called Voldy as a joke. Harry was surprised to hear that he could understand what the snake was saying and he replied to it. Everyone all of a sudden gasped. It was proven. Rory Potter's brother was on his way to being a dark lord. What no one could understand though was why he had gotten a power only Voldemort had. Did that mean he was related to Voldemort. No it couldn't be that because then that would mean Rory was related to him. Harry groaned just what he needed.

"Mother I'm going to go home ok?" Harry stated. His mother though shocked nodded. He walked back to the leaky Cauldron and flooed back to his house.

"Harry is that you?" called out his father.

"Yeah I came home early."

"Why?" Nigel asked coming around the corner and looking concerned towards his son.

"It seems I'm a parsletongue dad. So now the public is even more convinced I'm an evil wizard," Harry spat bitterly.

"Well come here I have a surprise," Nigel said cryptically walking towards his office. Harry followed and when he looked in the office he was ecstatic to find two Doberman puppies lying there on the floor.

"I know you like them so I got them for you. What are you going to call them?" Nigel asked his son.

"Voldemort and Riddle," Harry said grinning.

"Trust you to come out with something like that," his father chuckled. Harry grinned and said thanks then ran up to his room with his two pets.

Soon the summer holiday had passed and it was time for Rory and Maria to go to school. Harry had already left so it was just them. They drove to Kings cross-station and went through the barrier. Rory was pleased to see that everyone looked awestruck as she walked past them and she held her head high. Her and Maria got a compartment together and were talking when the door opened and standing there was a blonde boy with a camera around his neck.

"Wow I can't believe I get to meet you. I'm such a big fan," the boy gushed. Rory smiled brightly whilst Maria rolled her eyes.

"Well come in and sit down," Rory said motioning towards a chair. He sat down beside Rory and wouldn't stop staring at her.

"I'm Colin Creevey."

"Well I'm Rory Potter Santo and this is my step sister Maria Elizabeth Santo," Rory drawled like someone famous. Colin nodded and began to babble endlessly about how much he was a fan.

"Look Colin if you are going to be this sickening then get out of this damn carriage and don't talk to us again," Maria shouted angrily after a while. He blushed and sheepishly apologised, so when they started talking they became good friends.

When they had finally got to school they met a strict looking woman who everyone knew not to mess with.

"Once you enter through these doors you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Everything you do well will earn you points and everything you do wrong will loose you points," she said.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor as all my brothers are," a red haired girl said.

"What's that house like?" Rory asked.

"It's for the brave. I would expect you to go there," the red haired girl said then turned her back and started to talk to someone else. Maria stifled a laugh and then they were ushered through the large doors. Rory got a lot of stares from everyone in the hall. A ratty looking hat was placed on a three-legged stool and it started to sing. Then names were called. Rory didn't listen at all. She knew she would be put in Gryffindor it was the only possible place for her to be put.

"Creevey, Colin!" Rory looked up as her new friend was sorted.

**"GRYFFINDOR**!" she clapped glad that a friend would be in the same house as her. She shut off again as more names were called until her name was finally called.

"Santo, Rory Potter," gasps and whispers broke out like an explosion as soon as her name was mentioned and Dumbledore leaned forward instantly interested to see where she was put. He knew though that she would probably be put in Gryffindor, as it was the only place for the defeater of Voldemort to go.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"** silence reined through hall and a small chuckle could be heard coming from the Slytherin table. Rory though was upset she should have been put in Gryffindor. All of a sudden the Hufflepuff table stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Santo, Maria Elizabeth," everybody guessed that she would go with her sister but some people thought she would go to Slytherin. After all she had long black hair that framed her body and deep brown eyes that looked almost black.

"**SLYTHERIN!"** everyone gasped at this. The saviour's sister was in the house known to put out more dark wizards then any other. It was unheard of. The sorting finally finished and then Dumbledore gave his speeches.

"Hi I'm Louisa," said a blonde girl. Rory smiled and started to talk to her and they became very good friends whilst Maria started to talk to a guy called Draco Malfoy who was in the year above her but was really witty and funny.

Four years passed all following a set pattern. The siblings would go to school then come home at the holidays. It was what they were used to. Harry loved his school for one reason he got away from his sister and her stupid fan club and also he wasn't treated as a dark wizard in Salem like he was here. Over the years many things had changed and the siblings had grown apart due to their separation. Their looks had also changed.

Harry who was now sixteen had changed the most out of them. He had gotten his left ear pierced four times with three hoops on the top of his ear. He also had his lip pierced, which had caused his father and mother to blow their tops when they saw it. He had kept his black hair the same as he always had and due to him training for Quidditch he had gotten very toned. Plus he was very tall.

Maria who used to be small and petite had changed also. Her midnight black hair was cut short to her shoulders and covered one of her deep brown eyes, which were always lined thickly with black. Her skin was pale from her hardly ever going out in the sun and she always wore tight black leather skirts and black t-shirts.

Rory though hadn't changed that much. She was now 5'7" and her auburn hair had turned red and now fell to the middle of her back still curled and framed her heart shape face perfectly. Her lips were always light pink as were her eye shadow. She wore blue jeans and nice little tops. She was very popular in her school as she was the girl who lived plus she showed her power in defence against the dark arts when she could defeat the boggart easily.

Now Harry was just lying on his bed in the summer holidays just waiting for his sixth year to come around when his parents came through the door looking grim.

"Harry we have some bad news!"

_I'mtheanarchist: What do you think? Should I continue? I don't know whether I should. I may just leave it. Tell me what I should do._


	3. I'm Never Good Enough!

_I'mtheanarchist: Wow I can't believe the response I got for the second chapter wow. Thank you so much. I have tried to make this chapter up to standards and I think I have done that. So please review it and maybe we can beat the response that I got for the second chapter. There you go a challenge to beat 10 reviews for one chapter. You up for it?_

_Warnings: swearing_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter do you really think I'd be writing on fan fiction and I would live in a massive house with horses but I don't so lawyers BACK OFF. I do own the plot though and of course Rory and the Santos so there!_

_Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES IT'S MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_

**Un'ombra Solitaria**

**I'm Never Good Enough**

"Bad news? What bad news?" Harry asked getting up from his bed. His height impressive as he towered over his moderately tall father.

"Well there was a duel last night between Dumbledore and a death eater. Dumbledore of course won and survived but not before he was cut across the arm and his blood taken. He is very concerned because this means that The Dark Lord might be resurrected by an ancient spell that he and many others had thought to be long forgotten," his father stated.

"Oh well ok then that's bad news for everybody but I can tell there's something more," Harry said suspiciously, frowning.

"Well we know that Rory also has Maria at Hogwarts but that isn't enough protection. You have always been good at magic. Better then any other wizard your age and Rory needs that protection," his mother said meekly as if expecting Harry to shout.

"What protection how can I do that if I'm in Salem?" Harry asked confusion written all over his face. Suddenly it dawned to him. That was what the bad news was, that was why his mother looked a little bit frightened. They wanted him to go to Hogwarts.

"**No way**!" Harry said forcefully shaking his head.

"Harry you have to understand. We love Rory, Maria and you and we would do anything for you and to keep you safe and this is the only way," his father said stepping forwards.

"**_No it isn't! It's because she's the fucking girl who lived!"_** Harry swore and didn't see his parent's shocked faces through his anger. He never swore well they never heard him swear until now.

"Harry no it isn't because of that!" his mother cried.

"**_Yes it is! It's always been that. She's always been the favourite. Rory Potter Santo. The girl who just wouldn't die. Well I wish she would then maybe I wouldn't have to always have been in her shadow_**. _And you want to know something it's lonely_," he exclaimed his eyes burning like two emerald flames. At the end sadness was showing clearly in the depths of his eyes showing that all he wanted was to be in the light.

"Harry we love you why else would we have let you stay here?" his father asked.

"_Because Dumbledore told you to!_ Because you would have the fame of having the girl who lived as your daughter. How the hell am I suppose to know all I know is that I've always been thought of as the evil brother. If you cared so much whenever Rory would do something wrong why would you never punish her. Why didn't you stick up for me and tell the truth. Why was I always the one to be called dark?" Harry said thickly turning his back and facing the large window, he would not let them see him cry. Voldemort and Riddle came over to their distressed master and put their heads on his legs. He stroked them offhandedly, out of habit.

"Harry…" his mother started. Harry whirled around dangerously fast and his dogs started to bark.

"Just leave it Jayne I've had enough," he said harshly. He didn't want to talk to his mother this way he wanted to run up and hug her. He wanted to call her mummy like he used to but they had taken the one thing he had loved away from his because of her and he wanted to hurt them as well. By looking into her eyes he knew that by calling her, by her first name he had done the very thing he wanted. He had hurt her.

"Harry apologise to your mother," his father said angrily.

Harry said nothing. He just grabbed a long black cloak and his leads for his dogs and stalked past them.

"Voldemort, Riddle come!" he ordered and his dogs came obediently.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked tearfully.

"Well I know that me and my sister have a vault so I'm going to use that to buy my Hogwarts gear as it seems I'm going there!" he stated sharply.

"But you don't know what to buy?" his father stated.

"I think I can easily guess what to buy," and with that Harry stalked out of the room his cape billowing behind him. He walked to his fathers study and quickly opened the cabinet that held all of the information about the potters. He grabbed the vault key and he walked to the fireplace and clipped the dog's leads to their collars and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He was glad that he had trained his dogs to go by floo but he kept them on a tight leash all the time.

"Leaky cauldron!" and with that he and his dogs had disappeared.

He arrived at the leaky cauldron and landed flawlessly on his feet. He looked around and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head so it shadowed his face. All the wizards looked at the stranger with mixed curiosity and fear. They were frightened that this might be Voldemort in disguise, as they all knew what had happened the night before.

Harry held his head high and walked through the dingy pub towards the back entrance. He tapped on the bricks in the sequence he was taught and walked through the archway when it appeared. Many people turned towards him but he paid them no attention. He went to the large marble bank of Gringotts and did not look once at the goblins.

"I'd like to withdraw some money from the Potter vault please!" Harry stated. An evil looking goblin looked at him over the desk.

"And do you Mr Potter have the key?" Harry handed the goblin the key and was then hurried to another goblin and riding sickeningly fast through tunnels till he had stopped at a vault. When the door was open he was shocked to see mountains of Galleons. He grinned with glee at the thought of spending it but he would leave some in there for his last year. He grabbed three pouches of galleons and then was waltzed back to the main desk. He walked back up to the desk and asked for a whole pouch of galleons converted to muggle pounds, which was soon done and then he walked back outside to the sun. He walked straight towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The bell sounded above the door as he pushed it open.

A squat witch who seemed to have a ready smile looked up towards him and as soon as she laid eyes on the two fierce looking dogs by his side her face froze and looked grim.

"Get those dogs out of my store. They will ruin all the material!" she screeched.

"_Ok sorry!"_ Harry said with his hands up in a surrender motion. He quickly walked back outside and tied his dogs to a post. He walked back into the shop and up to the squat which.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need some Hogwarts robes please," he asked.

"Of course come right this way sir!" and with that she turned her back and to a changing stool. He stood on a stool and was severely embarrassed when the woman started to measure everywhere and he meant everywhere.

She fitted him for his robe, shirt, ties, and jumper. He already felt constricted. At his old school he could wear whatever he wanted as long as he wore a black shirt and trousers. He would always wear trainers and white t-shirts under the shirt that was always open. He didn't buy shoes or trousers at the robe shop, as they looked horrible. He was going to buy some from the muggle world. He was soon fitted and he walked out of the robe shop with many bags. He looked at his dogs and decided that as they couldn't go in any shops he would leave them where they were after all they looked happy enough just lying there and snoozing it seemed. He chuckled to himself and started to think through what his sisters had needed. He then knew he would have to get potion ingredients, a cauldron, and schoolbooks. So off he went.

He first got his potion items and then went to Flourish and Blotts the bookstore and was just looking through all the school items when all of a sudden he was knocked into by a gothic, looking girl.

"Oh sorry," she sneered. Harry looked on in shock as he saw that it was Maria.

"Mary?" Harry asked pushing down his hood.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were just going to stay at home," she said and the sneer was gone.

"Yeah well it seems the whole family's going to be at the same school," he said in a sarcastically chirpy voice causing Maria to wince at his tone.

"Ouch I bet you aren't happy," she stated.

"No I wasn't still aren't," he replied.

"Maria there you are!" drawled a voice. Harry looked up from his little sister and saw a tall white haired boy that had pointed features and cold grey eyes. Harry felt an instant dislike to him for some reason, which he passed off as over protectiveness. The boy, who seemed to be as old as Harry, came right up behind Maria and looked Harry up and down, assessing him. Harry could tell he was impressed by the way the boy raised his eyebrow though it was quickly hidden.

"And who are you?" the boy sneered and Harry instantly knew where Maria had gotten it from. Maria never talked about her friends at school just saying they were ok and such whilst Rory went on and on about her friends and how the whole god damn school loved her.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Draco this is my big brother Harry, Harry this is my best friend Draco Malfoy!" Maria interrupted. Harry looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I've heard of you. The one with a death eater for a father," he said scathingly. Maria glared at her brother whilst Draco's lips twitched as well as his eye.

"Yeah well at least they are still alive unlike yours. How stupid were they to get themselves blown up!" came the quick reply. Harry was seeing red as well as Draco and Maria was looking between two of the most important men in her life in horror. She had never heard Harry so rude before not even towards Rory who he hated, and although Draco was rude to all the other houses he was never as vicious.

"The thing is at least my parents were respected unlike some I know. I hear the dementors in Azkaban are just waiting for you and your father. Got the mark yet or are you just Voldemort's ass licker!" Harry said his fists clenched. Maria knew this was a bad sign. Harry though smirked when he saw the shudder the blonde had when Harry said Voldemort.

"Aww scared are you Malfoy I thought that you being so close to him would have made you tough or are you only allowed to say master like a little slave," Harry sneered.

"Why you…" and with that Draco had jumped at Harry knocking him backwards. Harry punched and kicked as well as Draco and they were a tangle of arms and legs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Draco screamed.

"I'd like to see you try!" replied Harry and the fight returned. They were soon pulled apart by two large hairy arms. Maria ran between the two and shook her head angrily.

"I can't believe you two!" was all she said before she took Draco's arm and led him out of the shop with a bleeding nose and eye. Harry though wasn't much better. His lip was starting to bruise and there was a sharp gash on his cheek.

"Now wha' were you doin'" said a voice. Harry looked up, craning his neck as his did so to a giant of a man with a big bushy beard.

"He started it!" Harry exclaimed. The large man was just about to reply when he was called. Harry looked behind the man towards what seemed to be a group of carrot heads as they all seemed to have red hair.

"Arthur!" the large man called.

"Hagrid what's going on?" a balding man asked.

"Well this 'ere lad go' in a fight with young Malfoy!" Hagrid stated.

"Really well I'll handle this if you want Hagrid!" Arthur stated. Hagrid nodded and thanked the man then walked out of the shop.

"Well who are you then?" the man asked kindly.

"Harry Potter Santo," he replied. He saw the whole family look him up and down and he saw the mother (well who he thought to be the mother) widen her eyes at his piercings.

"Are you really? Well I am Arthur Weasley and this is my family. This is my wife Molly, my youngest son Ron and my only daughter Ginny," Arthur said. Harry watched amused as the girl blushed when he looked at her and quickly turned away. The boy, Ron, rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind her she has a crush on you. She says the whole bad wizard thing makes you hot!" Ron said.

"Ronald shut up!" Ginny hissed angrily her eyes slits. He had seen that look often and he knew that Ron was in deep trouble with her.

"We do have more to the family. There is Fred and George but they're with their mate Lee Jordan, my other brother Percy but he's working at the ministry, Charlie he's in Romania looking after Dragons and then my oldest brother Bill who's in Egypt working on curses for Gringotts the wizarding bank," Ron stated unaware of the daggers his little sister was glaring at him.

"Oh well I have to buy my books then I'm going to the muggle world," Harry stated picking up the books that had been knocked from his hand when he had fought Malfoy.

"Really?" Arthur Weasley said his eyes lighting up like a child's would at the mention of sweets.

"Don't mind him Harry dear, he loves everything to do with muggles," Molly Weasley said. Harry smiled, instantly liking the woman.

"Well I'm just going to pay for these bye," and without waiting for a response Harry turned and walked to the counter. He bought the books and then went to where his dogs were tied up. He grabbed them and then walked back to the leaky Cauldron. He held his stuff tightly under one arm and the leads of his dogs in the other dropping the floo powder loosely calling out his home and was off in green flames. He came back to his house and saw that no one was there which he was glad about. He quickly put his stuff in his room and saw the dreaded Hogwarts letter lying on his pillow. He picked it up and opened it seeing that he had been made to do Divination one of the subjects he truly despised. This meant that he would have to go back to Diagon Alley and buy the book for that stupid subject. He unclipped the leads from his dogs and left them in his room and changed his cloak for a black denim jacket. He was glad that when he was over in Salem he and his friends had gone into the muggle town and bought all muggle clothes and got piercings. He grabbed a wallet and put the muggle money into it. He walked to the fireplace that was connected to the floo and was back in the Leaky Cauldron.

He didn't look at anybody as he walked out into muggle London and looked around. No one paid any attention to him something, which he revelled in and he walked through the streets, hands in his blue jean pockets. He saw a barbershop so he walked inside.

"What can I do for you?" asked a tall man with no hair what so ever.

"I was wondering could you dye the ends of my hair green?" Harry said.

"Sure thing take a seat," the guy said and soon Harry had the ends of his hair died green which contrasted with the black in his hair.

"That'll be thirty quid," the man said. Harry paid the money and left the shop. He walked to a shoe store and looked through the shoes so he could find what he could wear to school, which would show his individuality. He decided to buy black doctor martins, which cost him a bit of money and then bought baggy black trousers. He then walked to a piercing shop and got his left eyebrow pierced as a treat to himself. He returned back to Diagon Alley and then bought the divination book he required. He then decided it was time for him to return back home. Which is what he did. When he got back home he found his parents and sisters waiting for him.

"Harry Maria told us you had a fight with Draco Malfoy today," Nigel Santo said grimly.

"Yeah what's it got to do with you?" Harry asked.

"Everything! Whether you like it or not legally me and Jayne are your parents!" he said angrily.

"Yeah legally and used to be by heart but that all changed when you showed the truth. That you only took me in because of her!" he cried pointing to Rory.

"We never said that!" Jayne cried tears falling from her eyes.

"You didn't have to!"

"I don't need you but Rory and Maria do. I'm only going to stay because of them and no one else," Harry said angrily the turned and stomped up the stairs to his room. He went to his CD player and turned it on full blast playing Linkin Park.

That was how the summer went. Harry only came out of his room to eat and use the bathroom then he would shut himself back into his room and practice his magic. Maria didn't talk to him as she was still mad at him for his fight with Draco and when Rory tried to talk to him, he would ignore her. Soon though it was time for Hogwarts.

They all went to Kings cross-station and went through a barrier between platforms nine and ten to get to where the train would be taking off. Harry didn't say goodbye to his family at all he walked straight by them his dogs by his side and he was pulling his case as if it weighed nothing at all. He walked onto the train and found an almost empty compartment right near the back of the train. There was only one other person sitting in the compartment. A bushy haired girl with buckteeth and in her hands was a thick book.

"Hi mind if I sit here?" Harry asked.

"No of course not," the girl said looking surprised as if she had never had friends before.

"Thanks. I'm Harry," he stated when he had put his case away in the overhead compartment.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said shutting her book.

"I don't mean to sound rude but where are your friends?" Harry asked.

"I don't have any. They think I'm too smart and a know it all," she stated sadly.

"Well you do now," Harry grinned and they started talking like best friends. The compartment door opened and Ron stood there with three other boys. One was black and was wearing a west ham t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was holding a sketchpad under one arm. Beside him was a thickset boy just as tall as Ron with sandy blonde hair and a grin. Then behind them all was a slightly over weight boy with brown hair and though he was wearing Gryffindor robes he looked neither brave nor courageous.

"Hello Harry!" Ron greeted.

"Hi Ron!"

"Look its miss Know it all!" The sandy haired boy jeered.

"Leave her alone" Harry hissed.

"Or what you'll pierce me?" he asked laughing. Harry stood up and towered over them.

"How about you say something else," he stated. The sandy haired boy said nothing.

"Sorry about Seamus Harry he's always like that. Let me introduce you to the other boys of Gryffindor. The sandy haired git is Seamus, the west ham fan is Dean and the one who's left is Neville. Guys this is Harry," Ron said motioning to each person in turn.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Harry said and they all fell into awkward silence.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Harry," Ron said and quickly left. Harry sighed and sat back down.

"They are mean to you aren't they," Harry stated. Hermione nodded sadly and they sat there quietly.

"Well I had better get changed the school is close," Hermione stated getting up and walking out of the compartment with a bag in hand. Harry took this chance to get changed. He put on his baggy black trousers with freshly cut holes in the knees. He kept on his black muscle shirt then put on his baggy white shirt over that leaving it done up only to the middle of his chest. He pulled on his robes and left them hanging off his shoulders and his tie was untied around his neck. He pulled on his boots and tucked the front of his trousers into the front of his boots. The compartment door opened just as Harry zipped up his trousers.

"Oh I'm so sorry I should have knocked!" Hermione said blushing.

"No you would only have seen my boxers anyway," Harry stated. He looked out of the compartment window and saw that they were in Hogsmead.

"We're here," he stated sounding nervous.

"You'll be fine," Hermione stated grabbing her bag and a heavy book. Once Harry had gotten outside of the train he saw the large hairy man called Hagrid standing there surrounded by a bunch of new students.

"Do I go with them or do I go with you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know we don't usually have new students during later school its always first years," Hermione stated.

"Excuse me?" asked a greasy sounding voice. Harry turned slowly and was shocked to find what seemed to be an overgrown bat standing right in front of him. With greasy black hair, a prominent nose and shallow skin the man with the swooping black robes looked as imposing as any horror creature.

"Yes?"

"You are to come to the castle with me so Headmaster Dumbledore may speak to you," and with that the greasy haired man turned around and walked off. Showing that he was always respected. Harry sighed and said bye to Hermione then walked off to follow the bat. They stepped into a horseless carriage and tense silence was apparent. Harry looked out the windows at the extensive lake and grounds. His eyes widened he had seen pictures but this place was much better in real life. The carriage stopped and the bat got out Harry following.

They walked up the stairs to the main oak doors and walked through the halls. Harry was shocked to see moving pictures. In Salem they had paintings and muggle photos not magical. He could also see their disapproving glance at his clothes and piercings causing Harry to smirk. He had gotten the reaction he loved.

The reason Harry dressed the way he did was because he loved to get a reaction. He always wanted to be unique and to show people that he was his own person not just the brother to the girl who lived. He was always compared to her and was always thought of as the dark wizard so he made sure to get a reaction from people when they saw him.

They walked to a stone gargoyle and Harry was very amused to hear:

"Snickers." The bat looked like it had nearly killed him to say that. The gargoyle moved and stairs appeared behind the figure. Harry went up the stairs and was led to a large round office with lots of trinkets.

"Hello. You must be Harry," said a kind old voice. Harry looked at the man that looked like Merlin.

"That's me, you must be the headmaster," Harry stated just for the sake of something to say. The man chuckled.

"Yes you are quite right my boy! I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and I just wanted to speak to you about your results you got in Salem," he said going to his desk and pulling out a file with loads of papers overfilling. Harry winced. He knew this was his school file from Salem and he hadn't been a saint there. He blamed his friends, he tried to help them out and he got in trouble. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

"You seem to have had quite a colourful past in Salem am I right?" Dumbledore asked looking knowingly over the rim of his half moon glasses.

"Look my friends did some stupid things and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Harry shrugged. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"Well then we'll leave it at that. Now I was looking at your results from your W.I.Ts. What are W.I.Ts?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"W.I.T is the American name for the tests we have which is like your O.W.Ls. It stands for Wizard Intelligence Testing. We get tested on everything we have learnt and then some," Harry stated.

"Well you seem to have gotten all good grades to be able to be put straight into lessons with the other students. Now that is sorted, lets go and get you sorted," Dumbledore said chuckling at his own joke. Harry snorted and then followed the old man out of his office and to the large great hall. Harry saw a bunch of first years standing there looking worried and one young girl looked like she was nearly crying.

"Harry stay here and go in with the other students follow the instructions from there," Dumbledore said and then he turned and walked off through the large doors, which shut behind him. Harry turned and saw the girl still crying. He walked over to her and knelt down as he was way taller then her.

"You alright?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm scared," the girl whimpered. Her bright blue eyes glittering from her silver tears and her shoulder length blonde hair fell into her eyes hiding her face like a curtain.

"Why are you scared?" Harry asked.

"I don't know anyone and I have no friends. Also I'm a muggle born and supposedly I'm weaker then pure blood wizards," the girl whispered not once looking at Harry.

"Who told you this?"

"This white haired boy with grey eyes and a girl with black hair that covered one eye and the other eye was brown," the girl whimpered. Harry growled under his breath. He was going to get his sister for this. She knew that he and his sister were half bloods as they were considered.

"Well I'm your friend and I don't think you're weaker then me," Harry said sweetly. The girl sniffed and looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Harry's hairstyle and the piercings he had adorning his skin.

"Really," she sniffed. Harry nodded causing the girl to break out in a bright smile.

"I'm Harry who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Rose," the girl said shyly. Harry smiled, when a coughing interrupted them.

"As I was saying you will be sorted into you houses which will be like your family. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Everything you do well will earn you points and everything you do wrong will loose you points," said a stern looking woman. Harry stifled a laugh looking down at Rose who too was giggling. Harry watched as the stern looking woman smiled slightly looking at them then turned and walked through the doors. Harry felt a small hand slip into his bigger one and he looked down to see Rose standing there looking nervous. Harry smiled then started to walk. Leading the group. He saw everyone stair at him for his piercings and for the way he was holding a little girls hand. He looked over at his sister Rory and smirked at her when he saw her shooting daggers and the small girl holding his hand. He then looked over to his other sister that was smiling at him and he glared at her. His glare was one the worst she had ever seen and she knew he was mad at her. Harry watched as a ratty looking hat was placed on a three-legged stool. He tuned out to look at the people surrounding him until he heard his name called.

"Santo, Harry James Potter," the stern lady called. Everyone started to whisper to his or her selves as he walked to the front. This couldn't be the saviour's brother; the hope of light had a brother who looked like the hope of dark? The hat was place of Harry's head.

"_Mm what do we have here then? You seem to be a very contradicting person. You are smart I'll give you that but you have a certain disregards for the rules so you can't go there. Hufflepuff maybe? You are kind and loyal but only to those who earn your trust so not Hufflepuff then. Slytherin maybe?" _the hat said to Harry in his head.

"No!" Harry cried strongly causing the hat to chuckle.

"_Of course not. You are sneaky and will do anything to get your own way. You are great and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness but no. You are too willing to stay in the front and fight for what you believe in. You have already fought darkness once already and you will fight it again so it had better be:_

_**GRYFFINDOR" **_The table started to clap and Hermione stood up for her friend. Harry looked at Rory and was pleased to see her how upset she was. He looked at Rose and winked causing her to smile then he went and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione.

"Sate, Rose!" Harry watched interested as Rose walked to the stool nervously wringing her hands together. Five minutes passed before finally;

"**_GRYFFINDOR!"_** Harry stood up and whistled and clapped as his little friend jumped off the stool and ran towards him. He caught her as she ran to him and swung her around.

"See it wasn't so bad was it?" he asked kindly and she shyly shook her head.

"So do you want to sit with me and my friend Hermione or sit with people in your year?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to go and make some friends," she said brightly.

"Well good luck," Harry said. She smiled then turned and ran over to the other first years and started talking Happily to two girls and two boys.

"That was really nice of you," Hermione stated as Harry sat back down.

"Thanks. It's just I see little kids and I can't help but feel jealous of them if they have a loving family and a normal life yet I feel sorry for kids that have no one. I'm just a sucker for kids," Harry shrugged. Harry started to eat and out of the corner of his eye he could see many people glaring at Hermione for sitting with him and talking to him.

"Are they your friends?" Harry asked pointing to a pretty Asian girl with plaited hair and a brown haired girl.

"That's Lavender and Parvati they are the most popular girls in school and they hate me. They think that because I don't care about boys or looks but more about my school work I'm a freak," she said sadly.

"Also they probably think you're cute and I'm stealing you from them," she laughed and Harry did also.

The next day after Harry had gone to the tower and made friends with the guys Harry was standing around waiting for Defence against the Dark arts when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi I hear you're Rory's big brother. Did you learn magic off her?" asked a fifth year boy that seemed pompous.

"No she learnt it off me," Harry stated.

"Sure… So you're saying that the girl who lived, the one to defeat you know who taught magic off someone else. Excuse me for being so rude but Rory is one of the best witches I have ever seen. There is no way you are better then her," said the boy.

"You want to test that theory?" Harry said holding out his wand, his eyes glittering darkly.

"I was just asking a question," and with that the boy walked off. Harry was breathing hard in anger. He didn't listen to Hermione as she tried to call him back he ran off through the school and outside. He knew the forest was forbidden but he didn't care. He had to vent his anger. He went into a nice little clearing and started shooting off all the spells he knew, He blew up mud and shot at trees just venting off his anger. He could feel his magic flowing freely through his veins and it was intoxicating.

He screamed as he let the last extra magic out of his body in a spell that brightened up the whole clearing and he was left feeling weak yet free. He panted hard and thought about what the boy had said.

It had always been like that. Maria was let off, she was never compared because she wasn't family by blood but he was. He was always compared to Rory and he was always thought of as weaker then her. After all it wouldn't seem very good to see the girl who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world being weaker then her older brother who was seen to be a dark wizard. He was never good enough. She was cuter, more famous, a better singer (though he hated to sing) and supposedly much more powerful even though he knew this was a lie.

"I'm never good enough!" Harry sighed as he slumped against a tree. No matter what he would do he would never be good enough to prove how powerful he was.

He laid his head against the tree and started to dream. A dream that was going to rock his world!

* * *

_I'mtheanarchist: Well what do you think? Is this ok? Should I continue like this or completely change it? Well how about that challenge lets try and beat ten reviews for a chapter it's up to you?_

**_JadedMyst_****_: How the hell did you know? Do you have ESP oh well? You were right!_**

**_preoperative_****_: Ok thanks for your review and I think I answered about why Harry is a punk. He's one to cause a reaction and to show how different he is to his sister. Also Maria isn't a Goth. She has a gothic style as she wears all black and black eyeliner. There is a reason for this, which will be revealed later on in the story but not now._**


	4. Lies and truth, which is believed?

_I'mtheanarchist: wow the response I got was amazing I'm so happy we beat the challenge go all of you now try and beat ten reviews again you can do it! Thank you for all your questions I will answer them at the end of the chapter and I've tried to make this as long as the others._

_Warnings: swearing_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter do you really think I'd be writing on fan fiction and I would live in a massive house with horses but I don't so lawyers BACK OFF. I do own the plot though and of course Rory and the Santos so there!_

_Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES Its MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_

**Un'ombra Solitaria!**

**Lies and Truth, which is believed?**

Sharp crimson eyes stared cruelly down at the writhing body of a five-year-old child, disgust written clear on its snakelike face. The child continued to writhe and soundlessly scream in untold terror and pain as a hood figure pointed a wand at the body.

"Disgusting isn't it?" the crimson eyed stranger sneered, his voice, for it was a he, sharp and cruel as if a knife cutting through flesh.

"My lord?" the hooded figure enquired turning its head ever so slightly yet still bowed.

"How these things," he stated kicking the child in the stomach for emphasis, "are the major population of the world whilst we, the wizards, the most powerful beings on this planet have to hide our very existence from them who are weaker then us," he finished.

"Yes my lord but if you defeat the potter brat then you will easily be able to change that," the figure said not noticing the mistake it had made until sharp red eyes, slitted angrily like a cats turned on him.

"If? If? Are you stating that I, Lord Voldemort can not defeat a teenager?" he hissed dangerously sounding almost like a snake.

"N-no m-my l-lord I w-was j-just s-saying if D-Dumbledore lets you get close to the brat," the figure stuttered showing its fear of the skeletally thin man that seemed no stronger then a baby.

"You would be good not to say that name in my presence ever again Dolohov or you will be given to the Aurors," the snake like figure stated coldly.

"I understand my lord," the figure bowed. Sheer relief apparent in its voice.

"Crucio!" the crimson-eyed figure said in a low voice pointing a wand at the hooded figure causing a fully-grown man to whimper on the floor like the now dead and bloody child.

"You will get much worse then that if you ever disrespect me again do you understand," he stated after holding the curse for no more then two minutes. The man on the floor nodded weakly.

"Good now get off the floor and do not disappoint me again!" and before anybody could blink the crimson eyed stranger had disappeared with a mighty crack.

Elsewhere a black haired teenager with green ends and eyes as bright as the Avada Kedavra curse bolted awake his hands flying up to his pounding forehead where his lightning shaped scar was situated. His head felt like it was being ripped apart by giants and then eaten. His whole body felt ran down as if he had just ran a great length yet all he had been doing is sitting in a forest. He pulled his hands away from his head, breathing hard and was shocked to see a stick ruby red substance covering his fingers. It was blood. His eyes widened. He had never had a dream like that before. His nightmares had usually consisted of his real parents being killed but then it was so real. It was as if he was there watching the events unfold.

Harry groaned and roughly pulled his hands through his hair wincing when he did as it hurt his tender head. He was positive that your head wasn't supposed to have a heart beat but it seemed his did. It was always him why didn't Rory have the strange dreams why was it always him? He was sure there was more to his scar then just an ordinary scar made by being dropped in fright. No it sometimes pulsed and today bled and gave him a splitting headache. He stood up or tried to yet he fell straight back down. All his muscles felt as if they had been overused. He used the tree he had been lying against as a lever to help himself up and he shakily stood letting out a sharp breath. He had never felt so out of it. It was as if he had been in a brutal fight and had been seriously mangled then put back together again.

He stayed there standing as blood rushed back through his legs and he breathed deeply. He started to walk back the way he came yet he fell back down to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself as he braced himself on his arms. He pushed himself back to his legs and walked slowly back through the forest by holding a hand against the trunks of trees to hold him up. His head was steadily flowing with blood and his vision had started to fade. He got to the edge of the forest and saw the hut, which belonged to the large giant of a man Hagrid. He took a step out of the forest the sunlight filtering onto his features and the class of eleven year old students all watched some shocked, some mesmerised by the blood, others scared as he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Harry!" a little girl with blonde hair called. She ran up to the boy that had been her first friend in this school and had held her hand when she was nervous. She fell to her knees shaking at the boy tears falling from her eyes.

"Wha' is goin on 'ere?" asked a gruff voice. The large figure of Hagrid could be seen clearly above the heads of the first year students. He spotted the prone figure of Harry lying on the floor blood seeping from his forehead and hurried to the place where he was lying.

"Class is ove'," he stated picking up the figure of Harry and turning sharply and nearly running off to the hospital ward.

He ran up the many stairs the limp form of Harry bumping around like a rag doll. He finally came to the hospital ward and burst through the doors.

"Hagrid what do you think you are doing bursting in here like that!" a stern looking woman exclaimed yet she took one look at the body in his arms and motioned him over to a spare bed.

"Put him here Hagrid," she said. Hagrid complied with the order and lay the body softly down on the bed.

"Go and get Professor Dumbledore," she said then turned her back to Hagrid and started bustling over Harry. Hagrid complied and rushed out of the hospital ward.

Madam Pomfrey the school nurse frowned over the boy never seeing such a strange scar ever. She had thought when Rory Potter Santo had come to the school she would always see her for some reason or the other but Rory never came to the hospital yet here was her brother. A strange shaped scar was bleeding freely and running down his face and as she checked his body with spells all his muscles seemed to be tensed as if they had either been running and used for a long amount of time or as if he had been put under the cruciatus curse. Which he couldn't have been? She went to her cupboard of potions and grabbed a strange smoking purple liquid. She also got a wet cloth and wiped the scar cleaning it. She put the purple liquid over the scar and rubbed it in. The unconscious boy winced from the pain and groaned. She said a few spells to help his muscles and grabbed another muscle relaxant potion. She propped his head up supporting it with one hand and poured the potion down his throat. She rubbed at his neck to make him swallow and when he did, he gave a serene sigh.

She watched confused as his eyes rushed back and forth behind closed eyelids as if he was dreaming. He groaned again and ever so slowly his eyes opened.

"Where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice from the foul tasting potion. Madam Pomfrey didn't answer she just handed him a glass of water which he drank greedily.

"Thank you," he said.

"Master Santo what happened to you?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know," Harry lied. He did know but who would believe him?

"Thank you Poppy I would like to talk to the boy now privately if you don't mind?" said a kind old voice. Harry turned his head and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there. Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to complain.

"Alright but only five minutes the boy needs his rest," she said sharply and then turned and stalked back to her office.

"Now Harry my boy what really happened?" Dumbledore asked a knowing look in his eyes.

"I just had a headache that's all sir. I stood up too fast and the next thing I know I'm falling face first to the floor. I must have cut my scar that's all," he lied easily, "after all it isn't a magical scar at all," he stated harshly though Dumbledore missed it.

"Well ok then if you're sure. By the way your sisters are here to see you," and with that Dumbledore heaved himself out of the chair he had been sitting on and walked out of the door. As he walked through the doors of the hospital ward two fifteen year old girls walked in. One with hair as black as night, the other with hair as red as fire.

"Harry are you alright?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I've had worse," he stated getting out of the bed and slowly standing on his feet shakily at first, yet his strength seemed to return to him.

"What happened?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Stop it! You don't care and the press isn't here so why don't you just leave me alone," he hissed harshly, "both of you!" Maria looked shocked at this. Harry never went against her it was always them against Rory.

"Harry why do you always go against me? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?" Rory cried sadly, tears streaking her cheeks. She looked like an angel due to the sunlight filtering through the window behind her giving her a sort of halo around her body.

"Why? Why? How would you like it if all your life you were always compared to somebody else? Always classed as less then a person younger then you. How would you feel if everything you did, no matter how good was always passed off as someone else's work? I love you because you are my sister my only blood relative alive and I love you for that but that doesn't mean I have to like you. You used to try and kill animals but it was always me who got the blame. I was classed as a dark wizard my whole life and it hurt. I was always in your shadow. Always told about what you were doing and how I'd never be as good as you," Harry said coldly. Hardly any emotion in his voice. Rory was near tears and Maria though she hid it well was upset also.

"When I went to Salem it was the happiest time of my life. I was free and I found somewhere where I belonged. Where I was classed as Harry. The most popular guy in school, a good seeker and no one ever compared me to you. Then, so I could protect you I got stuck coming here. Now everywhere I go I'm classed only as your brother. Do you know what. A kid came up to me today and told me that I was weak as you had to teach me how to do magic because there is no way I'm more powerful then you," he exclaimed angrily and Maria, Rory and the school nurse was scared to feel the ground beneath them shaking. Rory and Maria had always known Harry was dangerous when he was angry but he had never been like this. It was like he was releasing everything he felt in magic, which was dangerous.

"Harry calm down," Maria tried thinking that she could get him to calm down but as he turned towards her she shrank back in fear because in the depths of his eyes it seemed as if someone else was in control.

"And you. I heard a story from a little girl, muggle born, and when I saw her she was crying. You want to know why?" he said in a flat voice staring into the very depths of Maria's soul it seemed. Giving her no time to answer he continued, "because a white haired boy and a girl matching your description had called her a mud blood and said that she was less then pureblood wizards and witches. I couldn't believe that you had said that but it seems you are just a pure blooded bigot," he hissed.

"Harry you don't understand!" Maria started.

"Understand what? That you are just a follower of Malfoy that you'd insult a little girl just because of her bloodline. You know me and Rory are half bloods does that make us inferior to you as well?"

"Of course it doesn't!"

"Oh well you just said it for the fun of it then. Does it make you feel powerful to make a young girl cry her eyes out and become scared she won't make any friends because of her blood. I thought you were bigger then that but it seems you are no better then Voldemort," he spat out watching with grim amusement as both his sisters eyes widened at the name and the colour went from their faces.

"Aw you look scared you should be because Voldemort is alive and it seems worst then ever," he stated coldly and gave them one last deep look before ignoring the angry call of the school nurse as he turned and walked out of the hospital ward his robes flying out behind him.

"Harry," Rory whispered watching her big brother walk away from her.

Harry knew he shouldn't have been so cruel to those two but the vision had seriously shaken him up. He just blew his top imagining the torture the little girl had went through. It had made him angry. He stalked through the corridors not knowing where he was going just walking through corridor after corridor and down stairs after stairs. Luck it seemed was on his side as he came to the entrance hall. It seemed it was lunch already. This meant that he had missed Defence against the dark arts, and double transfiguration. He walked into the great hall an angry look still plastered on his face and many people turned their curious gazes from his faces as he turned blazing eyes on them. He stalked up to his house table and sat by Hermione.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said shortly. Hermione nodded and quickly turned to eating her dinner.

"Sorry Hermione I just have a bad headache that's all," Harry sighed pulling his hand through his hair, which he always did.

"It's alright Harry by the way I got your homework for you," Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione," Harry said amusement clear.

"Hey Santo is it true you fell over your big feet and cut your head open," came the sarcastic drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy is it true that you wear ladies underwear," Harry wittily replied causing the whole Gryffindor table to roar with laughter.

"You think you're so big don't you Santo because of your piercings well you're not it makes you look like the pincushion I transfigured today in class and it was as deformed as you as well," Malfoy snappily replied, the Slytherins sneered.

"Yeah well I may be deformed but at least I don't look like a ferret unlike some I know. If you're too dumb to know who I'm talking to because of the white peroxide seeping into your brain I was talking about you," Harry lazily replied. Draco glared angrily his cold grey eyes sharp.

"You'll get yours Santo believe me you will," and with that Malfoy turned his back and stalked out of the great hall.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed coming up behind Harry and clapping him on the back.

"The look on old Malfoy's face will stick with me forever. Ferret face a new name for him," he laughed looking ecstatic at the thought of having one over on the Slytherin prince.

"Well I try my best," Harry grinned and Hermione grinned also.

Lunch passed quickly as Ron had sat with Hermione and Harry. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione never stopped fighting. It was so clear they liked each other. It was soon time for double period of Potions, which Harry wasn't looking forward to. He was adequate at Potions but he didn't like it. All that theory and very exact movements it wasn't him. He preferred wand magic as it was quick and easy when Potions was hard and time wasting.

He walked out of the great hall confused when nearly everybody he passed glared at him and gave him looks of utter disgust.

"Hey Hermione do you see the looks I'm getting?" he asked the girl beside him. She looked around and confusion also appeared across her features.

"Yeah I do I don't know why though, she stated.

"You think it makes you tough then?" shouted a girl who was in the same house as Rory.

"Excuse me?" he asked. The girl wouldn't come any closer to him.

"Picking on your little sister and hitting her," the girl said.

"I didn't hit Rory," Harry stated.

"That's not what Malfoy said," another girl said.

"And you believe him?"

"Well not at first but when we saw Rory crying it proved him true," the first girl stated. Harry growled he was going to get Malfoy.

"I never hit my sister!"

"Well you did seem angry when you came to lunch so maybe you were," and with that everybody turned and went to their lessons. Harry stalked angrily to the dungeons and saw Malfoy standing there laughing with his friends.

"Alright there Santo…" Draco started but before he could finish the sentence Harry was in front of him pulling back his fist and smashing it into his face.

"What the hell was that for Santo?" squealed a pug faced girl. Two large boys that looked to dumb to even add two and two together stood in front of the bleeding Malfoy cracking there knuckles and the boys of Gryffindor was pulling Harry by the arms to get him away from Malfoy.

"Why did I just punch the ferret? Nobody and I mean nobody ever spreads crap about me saying I hit my sister. If they do they get what Malfoy just got," Harry hissed and shoved his friends away from him and turned around as the door to the potions class opened.

"What on earth happened here?" came the shocked voice of the potions master Severus Snape.

"It was Santo sir! He punched Draco for no apparent reason," the pug faced girl cried.

"Was it really? Well Santo detention tonight at nine and twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered.

"Yes sir," Harry proudly stated. He walked through the door the Gryffindor students following him and he sat on one side of the room with the Gryffindor students sitting around him though Hermione sat next to him. Potions passed slowly with Gryffindor losing a total of forty extra points and the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor rising to an all time high because of the rivalry between Harry and Draco.

Harry walked out of potions seriously bored and angry. That teacher was a sadist pure and simple. He totally hated Gryffindor no matter what talent they held for potion making. Hermione was the best potion maker in the class yet he made her lose points because of helping out Neville. Which if she didn't would have blown up the potion and injured him. Harry walked through the school crowds parting for him as if he was contagious. On the outside he acted as if it didn't matter but on the inside it was killing him.

He walked to the bathroom and went up to a mirror leaning over a sink breathing hard. He looked up peering at his reflection.

It didn't lie. It showed him the truth about himself. He was a freak, always had been. Whilst Maria had been the Santo's true daughter and Rory had been the girl who lived he had been nobody. He had only been taken in because he was her brother and Dumbledore had told them to take him in. He had always been alone, even if he wasn't it felt that way. He was always compared to his real parents and his sister. He was a freak because of the way he dressed, the way he acted, the music he listened to. He acted differently to them, spoke differently he was different and he hated it. He looked at his eyes, the windows to his very soul and saw the sheer loneliness in them. He didn't want to be a shadow anymore he just wanted everyone to like him for himself and what he was good at, like back in Salem. Here he was alone. Everyone classed him as the dark wizard who would beat on his younger sister. Why was it always him? His eyes darkened in sadness and tears started to fall causing him to shake his head roughly.

He will not cry, he was stronger then this. He should be used to it by now anyway. Even through he didn't want to tears started to fall steadily from the corners of his eyes. He punched against the glass smashing it yet he didn't feel the pain. He would not cry, he didn't want to cry. He walked away from the now broken mirror not noticing that his hand was bleeding and leaving a trail. He walked to a large window that overlooked the lake and saw a stag grazing by the lake. For some reason the site of a stag was familiar to him. He was sure he had seen a stag before but he hadn't. He smiled softly as the stag ran back into the forest. Harry loved being outside he felt in tune with nature but when he was inside he felt caged. He put his head against the cool windowpane and sighed leaving frosted breath on the clear glass. He pushed away from the window and turned around and walked out of the bathroom. He walked through the halls acting as if he didn't notice that nearly everyone was glaring at him or looking disgusted with him.

He walked to the dining hall and walked straight to the Hufflepuff table where Rory was sitting being consoled by her friends who all glared as he stepped forward.

"Rory I need to speak to you," he said kindly.

"What about?"

"This afternoon."

"Are you going to apologise?" she asked.

"No what I said was true but you have to tell people the truth I didn't hit you!" he said forcefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry you did hit me everyone knows that you did," she stated. Harry clenched his fists and bit his cheek.

"Why are you lying?" he asked.

"I never lie Harry everyone knows that!" she stated then turned her back to him. Harry knew she would not change her mind so he walked out of the entrance hall past the enquiring looks of Hermione and walked up the Gryffindor common room. Voldemort and Riddle ran up to him and he stroked them. He walked straight up to his dorm and fell onto his bed. He lay there breathing hard thinking about the betrayal his sister had landed onto him and tears started to fall.

"I'm strong, I'm not weak I do not cry!" he stated out loud even though no one was there. He laid his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes just for a minute and fell asleep. It seemed as if only a few minutes had passed but when he awoke it was dark and he looked at his watch. It was nearly nine.

"Shit!" he swore jumping off the bed and running through the common room and down the stairs to the dungeons.

"You're late Santo!" said a silky voice.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry panted.

"Yes well I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses get in here and start cleaning these cauldrons!" Severus Snape ordered in a sharp tone. Harry slowly walked in and took one look of the piles of cauldrons before turning away and shaking his head.

"Sir I can't do them all tonight!" he stated.

"Oh really well that means you'll have another detention until they all get done!"

"But sir you can't give me a detention for nothing!"

"Oh really and why is that Santo?" Snape asked standing up from behind his desk.

"It's against the rules!" Harry tried.

"Mr Santo if you think you know the rules so well I would advise you to not go any further otherwise you will get another detention!" Snape stated.

"Yes sir!" Harry said sarcastically.

"You are just like your sister. Stuck up, spoilt…" but before Snape could continue Harry cut him off.

"Don't you ever say that! I am nothing like her and if that is why you are persecuting me then you should really get your facts right!" Harry said angrily.

"Oh really it seems to me that you are just like her though it seems better at quidditch whilst she is better at herbology unlike you!"

"You have no idea if I'm good at herbology or not so don't assume you know me!" Harry exclaimed. Before Snape could respond he clutched his arm gasping in pain.

"Wait here do not leave I will be gone for a couple of hours," Snape hissed out before turning and stalking out of the room. Harry watched confusedly as his professor ran off then turned and got on with what he was supposed to do.

Two hours later in through the door burst Severus Snape looking dishevelled and in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright sir?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine just get out and mention this to know one," Snape ordered. Harry not wanting to get in more trouble complied and walked out of the potion room. He walked through the corridors and even though it was late everyone who was still out stared at him with disgust. He had to get out, he felt trapped, and he needed fresh air. So that's what he did. He walked out of the main doors and stalked to the black forest. He walked straight past it and walked all the way to Hogsmead. As it was late no shops were open and lights were off. Harry then saw the other side of Hogsmead. The side that no one ever saw. In the daytime was the picturesque village with nice shops but at night it was dark, dirty and dangerous with many people sleeping out on the streets. Harry walked slowly through the village looking at the kids, adults, babies on the streets with bloodstained feet, chattering teeth and dirty hair. They were all alone it seemed.

"Mr have you got any money?" asked a little girl with ragged clothes.

"I'm sorry but I haven't," he replied. She nodded then ran off to a boy about Harry's age who looked thin and ill. It seemed everything had two sides, a person, a story, a town even spells. This just proved it. He walked through the village the wind blowing around his body wrapping his cloak around it and he had never felt so isolated so alone as he was now. He knew he was starting to sound like a broken record but the pain of isolation was always there, eating him slowly from the inside.

He walked through Hogsmead and decided to return to Hogwarts. He walked past the street rats looking anywhere but at them and soon saw the awe-inspiring sight of the school. He walked up the school and slipped through the doors. It was deadly quiet. Too quiet not even a clock was chiming, a whisper of rats wasn't heard it was as if it was empty like the Mary Celeste. Harry slowly walked towards the great hall wand out ready just in case and went to the doors, he opened a door up and there in the great hall was…

* * *

_I'mtheanarchist: well how was that chapter? I bet it was really boring wasn't it! Anyway I need to ask you all a few questions that need answering:_

_1) Should Harry smoke?_

_2) What do think is behind the door?_

_3) How should every one find out that Harry is actually the boy who lived?_

_4) Lastly should there be any romance in this?_

_If you answer them I will be extremely grateful thank you. Now my responses to your_ _questions!_

_JadedMyst:there you go I updated is it soon enough?_

_LizaGirl: as you could probably tell from the beginning he might know it was Harry he might not._

_princessash: They will find out he's the boy who lived but not yet plus I need people to answer question three first. Also if they found out so soon the story would be over so it'll be later on._

_BloodRedSword: No it isn't slash._

_lmill123: About putting Rory in Hufflepuff I didn't think about it like that. I put her in there because it's one place most people hate to go and is the complete opposite to brave Gryffindor but I prefer your suggestion. I also didn't realise that I gave Harry all the best qualities so thanks for noticing it just gave me a brilliant idea for further in this story thanks now there should be no chance of me getting writers block. About why haven't they figured out she's an ordinary witch it's because they think she has been suppressing her magic all these years so she won't get too noticed because she plays the blushing hero so everyone thinks she doesn't want people to make a big deal out of it. And yes they did allow him to bring his Dobermans. Harry wouldn't come if they couldn't. Thanks for your review._

_Every one else thanks for your review it has so made me want to continue. I will be delayed for a couple days because I live in northern England and am going to the south for a day but I'll be writing the next chapter in a notebook so it will be up before Christmas so don't worry. Well hopefully. Anyway please review it really rocks when people say they like how I write. Also can you please answer the questions? Also lets try and beat ten reviews can you do it? Well bye till next chapter._


	5. Reunion

_I'mtheanarchist: Wow eleven reviews for one chapter! WOOHOO WE BEAT THE CHALLENGE! Come on everyone lets try and beat it yeah? I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter I have been so busy lately. Well thanks for answering the questions it's helped me out now but none of you guessed correctly about what's behind the door so now it's time for the next instalment of Un'ombra Solitaria!_

_Warnings: Swearing_

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, Maria, Rory and everything else not from the books so back off money hungry lawyers._

_Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES Its MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_

**Un'ombra Solitaria**

**Reunion **

Harry's eyes widened at the site in front of him. There in the great hall lying in blood, some groaning in pain was students from Salem. Harry walked slowly into the hall making sure not to step on anybody or slip on the blood pooling around his feet. He walked forward and fell to his knees as his best friend Mart was there with blank eyes and a feared expression.

"Mart?" Harry whispered shaking his friend. He knew he was a joker always had been but Mart would never pull a prank like this. Though Harry wished this was a prank because then he wouldn't have lost his friend.

"Harry?" called a voice. Harry looked around and saw his other three best friends standing there, blood pouring from scars that adorned their bodies.

"Guys what happened?" Harry asked standing up blood seeping into his trousers.

"Voldemort happened. It was so quick. We were just hanging out like we usually do when all of a sudden the foundations of the school shook. We all grabbed our wands and went out to protect our school and Voldemort stood there with millions of Death Eaters. There was no way we would win and Professor Meara knew this. Battle started quickly and we were losing. I haven't seen so much blood. It was everywhere and the screams," Dayne exclaimed his eyes going wide as he remembered. Scott took over for here.

"Meara knew we wouldn't win so in an instant she said a spell that I've never heard of and we were being whisked here. As soon as we got here Merlin guy came and started questioning us," he stated shaking his head, his long black hair falling over his face and hiding it like a curtain.

"Harry they're nearly all dead," Dayne cried. Harry put a hand on his best friends shoulder who launched himself on Harry and cried on his shoulder. Harry patted him awkwardly on the back. He wasn't use to hugging other people then his family but he knew his friend needed like this and Harry would do anything for his friends.

"Who actually survived?" Harry asked Scott.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention," Scott shook his head.

"Alex?" Harry turned to the tallest boy there who had piercings everywhere (well nearly everywhere) and a tattoo on his neck.

"Well us three, then the brat squad and the last years that's about it," Alex shook his head showing that he knew nothing else. The brat squad was four girls who made Harry, Alex, Scott, Dayne and Mart's lives a living hell back in Salem. They always competed against each other to see who was the most powerful, the best at sport, the best musician everything and they were always neck and neck. Their rivalry was like Slytherin and Gryffindor's rivalry none ever winning, always a stalemate.

"Do you mean to tell me that the rest of the school, which is two thousand students are dead and are either laying on this floor or rotting back in Salem?" Harry asked shock and surprise ringing clear in his voice.

"All right frogspawn," said a high-pitched voice. Harry sighed and turned around to see a tall brown haired girl with blonde streaks.

"What do you want Bimbo?" Harry asked.

"Nothing just we have to stick together now after all it's only us left," she said and behind her stood her friends.

"Whatever Bimbo just don't mess with me today I'm not in the mood," Harry stated looking down at Mart whose usually floppy ash blonde hair was now stained pink due to the blood that seemed to be pouring out of his skull.

"Hey why is Mart bleeding?" Dayne stated looked at his dead friend.

"Maybe it's because he hit his head as he fell down dead?" Scott tried.

"No because when you die your heart stops beating which means you don't bleed," Harry stated frowning at the supposed dead body.

"Well what could it mean Harry?" Bimbo asked shocking Harry even more they never called each other by their first names.

"I don't know I really don't know," Harry said pulling a hand through his hair. Harry bent down and winced as he put his hand under the dead bodies head. He would not call the body Mart because it wasn't mart. Mart would never wear that expression. Harry's eyes widened as his fingers squelched against a soft, sticky substance. Harry turned the body over and the brat squad screamed. Missing from the back of the body's head was part of it's scalp and Harry grimaced as he realised that the soft, sticky substance was the body's brain. Harry frowned this wasn't right. Why would part of his scalp be missing?

"Did Mart's body disappear for a while?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. Everything was a blur I wouldn't even have noticed if Hell had opened up," Dayne sniffed. Harry frowned yet again and caught a glimpse of something underneath some of the brain substance.

"Master Santo what do you think you are doing?" Albus Dumbledore asked shocked. Harry looked up his hands stuck in the scalp.

"Uh I slipped on the blood because this is my best friend," Harry stated looking downcast.

"Yes it is a shame that Voldemort struck when he did and nobody could help. Harry may I have a word in private with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir," Harry replied standing up and walking with Dumbledore to a dark secluded corner. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see his sister Maria talking quietly with Malfoy looking around at the dead bodies of Salem students. Harry filed that information to the back of his mind and started to pay attention to Dumbledore.

"Harry due to what has happened I think it is of great importance that I start training Rory to finally defeat Voldemort for one final time," Dumbledore said seriously. Harry clenched his fists biting his cheek to stop from shouting out that he didn't want to talk about this.

"Is that all you wanted sir is to tell me you will start training Rory?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"Well you are her brother and she is very close to you," Dumbledore replied.

"Sure she is," Harry muttered darkly.

"Well what do you say Harry is it ok to train Rory it will be hard work for her and it will seriously tire her," Dumbledore stated. Harry looked up mirth dancing in his green eyes.

"Well then sir train away some hard work would do her a world of good," Harry grinned.

"Thank you Harry it is important that the saviour of the wizarding world can duel," and with that Dumbledore walked off leaving a fuming Harry behind.

"Yeah of course we would want the saviour to be a brilliant duellist but maybe the saviour shouldn't be two faced," Harry muttered then walked back over to his friends.

"What did Merlin dude want with you?" Scott asked. Harry smiled.

"Just something about Rory," Harry replied.

"You're sister?" Dayne asked. Harry nodded. His friends knew nothing about Rory being the girl who lived. They didn't even know about Voldemort, as it was an English thing. The only reason they knew about it now was because he had attacked their school.

"Well can we meet her?" Scott asked with a light shining in his eye.

"Scott start thinking with the head on your shoulders and two she's my baby sister so she's off limits," Harry warned Scott who was the well known womaniser of the school.

"Well it was worth a try," Scott grinned and shrugged.

"Aside from Scott's womanising ways are we ever going to meet your sister or family?" Alex asked.

"Harry! Harry!" shouted a voice causing Harry to flinch.

"Sooner then you think," Harry, muttered and when questioning gazes turned on him he pointed to the running figure of his little sister.

"Dude you have been holding out on me," Scott whistled.

"Scott…" Harry growled.

"Sorry, Sorry habit," Scott smiled sheepishly and Rory finally reached her big brother and his strange looking friends. They all looked like Harry with piercings and long hair.

"Harry have you seen what's happened?" she asked.

"I think I caught a glimpse of it," Harry replied sarcastically which was missed on Rory.

"I know it's so disgusting all this blood everywhere," Rory stated and Harry looked at her in shock.

"Rory I think you'll probably see a lot more blood then this to come," Harry stated and his friends laughed at the tone he used.

"Whatever Harry. Anyway I've got a message from mum and dad for you," Rory stated.

"What do they want?" Harry growled.

"They said that you have to go home for a while as Dad wants a word with you," Rory stated.

"Well I don't want a word with him so that idea is kind of screwed then isn't it?" Harry laughed harshly.

"Harry what have you got against Mum and Dad. All during the summer you never talked to them and the atmosphere was tense what happened?" Rory asked.

"Nothing Rory it's between me and them no one else," Harry said forcefully.

"Don't lie to me Harry what happened?" Rory tried again.

"Nothing Rory so just leave it already!" Harry snapped.

"Fine Harry just hide it like you usually do but remember that I am your sister!" Rory said.

"Not by choice," Harry muttered.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Scott, Dayne and Alex decided that they should intervene about now so they stepped in between them both and pulled Harry away.

"Sorry Rory but Harry is going to come with us now bye," Dayne stated and walked behind his friends as they Dragged Harry outside.

"Now Harry what was all that about?" Dayne asked as they walked to the lake. Dayne and Alex pulled out a cigarette packet and lit up a cigarette. They offered one to Harry.

"You guys know I don't smoke," Harry sighed.

"Sorry dude forgot, it's been so long since we last saw you," Alex replied taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah I know and it's all Nigel and Jayne's fault," Harry replied as he sat down.

"What's up with you calling your rents by their first names?" Dayne asked.

"I found out a few home truths during the summer," Harry said.

"What that you aren't really liked. You're hated, it isn't just them Harry it's everyone," Alex joked but seeing the serious, dark look on Harry's face he faltered.

"Um I was only Joking Harry most people do like you well except the brat squad and that blonde git and…" Alex stammered.

"Don't listen to Alex Harry he's an idiot anyway," Scott cut in causing Alex to glare at him and Harry to slightly grin.

"Yeah I know Scott and I don't think they hate me they just…"

"Just what Harry come on you can tell us we won't tell anyone," Dayne replied.

"No we'll write it on the bathroom walls," Alex joked.

"Ow," Alex moaned as Dayne hit him round the back of the head.

"Harry…"

"Look I found out that they only adopted me because they were told to and they wanted my sister," Harry growled.

"Whoa calm down Harry," Scott replied holding out his hands in surrender. Harry sighed frustrated and pulled a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I'm sorry guys it's just painful to talk about you know?" Harry replied.

"Dude I think maybe you should start smoking it calms you down, helps with stress," Dayne replied taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"No I won't start smoking Dayne."

"Why though?"

"You know why I don't want to become so independent on a little item that I loose my mind if I don't have it," Harry replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose that's more for me then," Dayne grinned.

"Right ok then Dayne. Anyway I wonder if Dumbledore is going to let you stay here?" Harry mentioned after a few minutes silence.

"He probably will. After all he is the most powerful and respected wizard it wouldn't do very well for his image if he turns us out to the streets will it?" Alex stated. He was smarter then he looked.

"Yeah but…" Harry started unsure.

"But nothing Harry. Dumbledore is one of those people that seem nice in public but behind the scenes he's as manipulative as a snake," Scott spoke up.

"I know he's manipulative what I was going to say though is that he may make it seem like you are a danger to the rest of the students so it would be dangerous for you to be here," Harry replied.

"Didn't think about it like that," Scott shrugged.

"Doesn't matter though. We are staying here. We can't let you have all the fun," Dayne smirked.

"Yeah like how much fun I've been having already," Harry stated sarcastically.

"Yep just like you've been having already," Dayne replied. Like in all groups they all had their own place in it, which was unique to them. Harry was the leader, strong, ruthless, fearless and very athletic; Alex was the muscle of the group. Although Harry was strong Alex was much stronger he was also the joker. Scott was the brain of the group and the calm one. He was the one to think things out and he usually was the one to come up with all the pranks. Dayne was the baby of the group not only was he the youngest he also acted like a child. He had a child like attitude and was easily grossed out. Most people, mainly Dumbledore and all who knew the marauders would think that Harry's group were just like them, they aren't. The difference between Harry's group and the marauders is that every person in Harry's group was loyal; they also held no mercy for all those they pranked. They were sly and sneaky just like Slytherins and they would do the one thing the marauders would never do. They blamed the pranks on other people. To them it was fun.

Now here they were all standing by the large lake that stretched in miles each way. Two of the teens smoking and two sitting down. They were all different in their own unique way either with hair colours, tattoos or even piercings. They were all different in their attitudes; they were all complete opposites yet they were close. They were best friends and they would stick by each other's sides.

"Mr Potter I thought you would be out here. Now I need a word with your friends," said a kindly voice from behind them that belonged to none other then Albus Dumbledore. His eyes twinkling yet he shot a disapproving glance at the smoking cigarettes in the boy's hands. They looked sheepish and quickly threw them to the floor stomping on them.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't smoke in front of the students please," Dumbledore said.

"No problemo sir. We shall not smoke in front of the students again," Alex replied saluting to Dumbledore who in turn smiled.

"Yes well it is about where are you going to stay?"

"In a cardboard box?" Alex tried until Harry hit him around the head.

"Do I have a target painted on the back of my head?" Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you shut up for once Alex?" Scott stated.

"I will when you all get a sense of humour," Alex stated.

"Why don't both of you shut up and let Professor Dumbledore speak?" Harry stated off handedly looking at his nails. Both boys complied and Dumbledore nodded his thanks to Harry.

"Now as I was saying, where are you boys going to stay? We were thinking about sending you to Durmstrang but with everything that is going on that is too dangerous for you, we then thought about sending you to Beauxbaxtons, but we knew you didn't speak a word of French so the only logical choice was to let you stay here," Dumbledore said motioning to the large, awe inspiring castle behind him. Inside the boys were cheering and do little dances of joy but on the outside they seemed cool and collected.

"We have informed your parents that you will be staying at Hogwarts and you will be taken with one of the professors at the school to Diagon Alley to get your school items. We have a very different curriculum to Salem but I am sure you will easily be able to catch up after all it has only been a few days since the start of term," and with that said Dumbledore turned and walked away back to the castle.

"Well that was kind of easy wasn't it?" Dayne stated.

"Easy you are kidding me aren't you? I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Scott stated holding a hand over his chest.

"Why?"

"Because I saw the way he looked at the cigarettes. I thought that because you smoked we wouldn't be able to stay here, also because what Harry said got me thinking," he stated.

"Oh you worry too much soon you'll be going grey before any of us," Harry replied. Though he didn't act as if he was bothered inside he had been worried. He wouldn't be able to cope if his friends had been sent off. Yes he had friends in Gryffindor and he was good friends with Hermione but it wasn't the same. His friends had grown up with him, sort of, and they were all each other had really. Also Hermione was a girl so she didn't understand what boys went through.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Scott grumbled folding his arms over his chest showing how annoyed he was.

"Sorry, sorry come on lets go inside," Harry stated. And the four best friends walked off towards the castle.

Harry's thoughts went back to the item that seemed to be in the back of Mart's brain. He wondered what it could be and he knew he would just have to find out what it was.

"Ok lets go and get some food," Dayne grinned bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No we have to go and find Mart's body," Harry stated quietly so no one around him could hear what he was saying.

"_**ARE YOU CRAZY**_!" Shouted Scott causing nearby students to look up and over to them.

"Keep your voice down Scott," Harry hissed and led his friends to an alcove in the great hall.

"Now look. You all remember that part of the body's scalp was missing yes?" the boys nodded in confirmation.

"Well I saw something in the depths of the brain which I know is important and I'm going to get it and find out what it means," Harry said a determined gleam shining in his emerald eyes.

"But Harry it's a dead body that's probably decomposing if not being burnt or buried right now," Alex stated.

"Well we are just going to have to get to the body before that happens," Harry stated forcefully.

"Come on Harry it was probably nothing," Dayne whined.

"No it was something and I'm going to find out what with or without your help," He said. The boys sighed and then nodded showing that they would follow their friend.

"Good now come on lets get going," Harry stated starting to walk off.

"Go where?" asked a voice behind him. Harry spun around and saw his sister Maria standing there with Malfoy and a bunch of tough looking Slytherins behind them. Dayne, Scott and Alex all raised themselves to their full height and looked menacing.

"It's of no concern to you Maria so if you don't mind," Harry said staring down at his little sister.

"Oh come on Harry you can trust me," she tried.

"Course I do. Like I trusted you to defend me when Rory was going around saying that I hit her, or how about defend me when everyone turned against me. Get real Maria you are just like everybody else, you don't dare go against Rory in fear of looking bad in the press am I right," Harry exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that Harry," Maria stated calmly, almost bored like. Malfoy stood behind Maria a smug expression on his face and Harry glared at him.

"I don't know what you're looking so smug about Malfoy after all wasn't it your father that is being watched because supposedly he's been seen in death eater clothes," Harry said sweetly, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Santo," Malfoy drawled.

"It's Potter," Harry stated causing Maria to look at him shocked.

"Harry what?"

"Your parents are only mine legally that means I'm not really a Santo not by heart or blood so I feel I don't have to take their name," Harry stated.

"Now if you don't mind we'll be going," and he and his friends turned his back.

"Turn your back like you always do Potter but what about your sister," Malfoy called but before Harry could respond the Slytherins had gone.

"Ok is it me or does that blonde git act like he knows something we don't?" Alex asked.

"It's not just you," Harry stated.

"Now come on we have to go and find Mart's body," and with that the four teens ran off through the castle to search for the body of their fallen friend.

Elsewhere though deep down in the depths of the castle in a long forgotten chamber, which was unsafe to all but a few, a group of red-cloaked figures stood. Large hoods covered the figures faces so none could tell whom the other person beside them was for that was the point. If you didn't know who was there then you couldn't rat them out. The leader dressed in a long green cloak wearing a black mask, which looked like the masks the old plague doctors used to wear, stood up on a podium. The mask causing long shadows to fall across the chin of the person. A lone figure, one that commanded respect, and loyalty but also commanded fear.

"We are gathered here to talk about how the plan is going," said the voice powerful and deep.

"It is going fine my lord, Potter is being easily fooled by agent stalker," said one of the figures. On cue a figure walked forward a panther emblem on the chest of its robes.

"Is agent shadow correct. Is Potter really fooled?"

"Yes sir, Potter is nowhere close to finding out about us or what we are going to do," the figure bowed.

"Good. Now get some rest because tomorrow we are going to begin the plan to bring Potter down for good," the figures all bowed and then disappeared to go their separate ways. The one thing clear from this meeting was that whichever Potter they meant, was in for a load of trouble and who was agent stalker?

* * *

_Authors Notes: There finally it is done. I think this is a boring chapter what about you lot? Should I make them shorter? Well anyway please review it makes me want to write. Well see you next chapter remember please review!_


	6. Going into the Light!

**_I'mtheanarchist: WOOHOO, YEEHA!_****_ I can't believe the response I got for the last chapter thank you so much it means a lot to me it really does. I hope this chapter is ok and I'm sorry for the ultimately long wait. I tried to explain more about Harry and how he is with his friends but anyway woohoo so many reviews I love you all I really do!!!!! Also if you want updates about what I am up to join my yahoo group _**

**_http :uk .groups .yahoo .com / group/ solitariaanarchists /_**

**_(without the spaces.)_**

_**Warnings: Swearing, gore**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Maria, Rory, the Santos and everyone from America and things you don't recognise so back off lawyers shoo.**_

**_Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES Its MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_**

**Un'ombra Solitaria**

**Going into the light!**

Harry, Dayne, Alex and Scott were all squashed tightly together behind a statue as the looming figure of a sour looking Snape stalked by their hiding place and away from the third floor corridor where the dead bodies of the students of Salem was situated. Harry could smell the blood on Snape's boots and he could see it also. That meant that the floor on the corridor was as bloody as it was in the great hall. As the figure of Snape passed and disappeared Harry stepped away from the statue and looked around just to make sure there was no one else.

"Come on it's safe now," Harry called softly. His three friends also stepped away from the statue and Scott looked around nervously.

"Can I just say I don't want to be here to stare down on my best friends dead body," Scott stated.

"Neither do I Harry!" Dayne confirmed.

"Stop being wimps. He's dead nothing to it, he isn't suddenly going to stand up and kill us. This isn't a movie," Harry stated flatly. His friends looked at him in shock. How could he have been so cold about his friend's death? Seeing their looks Harry decided maybe he should explain why he acted just like he did.

"I know I sound cold hearted but I'm just being truthful. He's dead there's nothing we can do about it," Harry stated he left out the part that he had to be like that. All of his friends were very girly about death. They flinched from it but Harry didn't. He had to be strong. Maybe if he didn't always have to act like he was tougher, maybe if he didn't have to be in the shadows all the time he would have been like them but he wasn't. His friends nodded albeit sharply and they snuck towards the third floor corridor door, and slowly opened it. The heavy oak door creaked as it moved and Harry hoped that there was no one behind the door. He snuck his head around the door and saw, to his relief that no one was there but to his disgust the bodies were giving of a foul smell.

"Guy's hold you noses," Harry stated and then walked into the corridor that seemed to stretch on for miles yet it was full of the bodies of students some of them as young as eleven yet looked younger. Harry closed his eyes. The one thing he hated the most was seeing dead kids. He heard the sharp intakes of breaths from his friends and Harry remembered that he had to be strong so he hid his emotion behind an emotionless mask he had perfected over years of feeling jealous, being upset, all because of his baby sister. Yet he still protected her. He couldn't even get over that one. It was confusing that was true and he was still figuring out why he continued to protect her.

As he walked through the rows of bodies looking for the familiar corpse of Mart he thought through everything. Yes he felt that it was like spitting on his parents graves if he let his sister get hurt but they were dead it shouldn't matter should it? It did. Of course it did she was his only link left of his parents and he could still remember the times when they were really young and played together. It was blurry true but it was there in the depths of his mind. His foot kicked something, a body and as Harry looked down he saw that he had kicked his friends head.

"Well isn't that just a kick in the head," Alex joked dryly to hide how disgusted he was feeling.

"Alex chill out," Scott replied. He was getting used to looking at the bodies so he could speak calmly.

"Yeah well sorry if I'm not as calm as you or Harry," Alex hissed as Harry motioned for all of them to be quiet. He bent down and turned the body over grimacing slightly as the blood seeped onto his fingers.

"That's gross Harry," Dayne whispered as if he was worried about waking the dead.

"Yeah well someone's got to do it," Harry stated and in an instant he had pushed the brain away to the side and saw that the item in Mart's skull was actually a piece of parchment. Harry pulled the parchment out with blood hands, a confused expression written on his face.

"A letter," Alex said he too was confused, "we hide from the bat, we are walking through a stream of blood and we had to suffer the smell of decaying corpses just for a goddamn letter!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down Alex," Harry stated.

"Calm down! Calm down! I will not calm down Harry! You always make us do things just for the sake of it, which may I add always gets us into trouble! Remember when we ripped up all the brat squads clothes because they called you scar head; remember when we hid in the staff room because supposedly they do dark magic in it! Remember how you were always wrong and the trouble we got in! Harry why can't you just let other people deal with things instead of you getting involved," Alex screamed his hands flying about.

"Alex calm down," Scott tried. Harry was sitting on his knees looking up at Alex with a shocked expression.

"No Scott, Harry has to hear the truth," Alex stated.

"If that's what you feel then fine Alex I don't really care. All I know is that this letter is important and has something to do with why Mart and nearly the whole school was killed," Harry stated standing up. His knees were sticky with blood and his hands were dripping from it. With his flashing green eyes he looked evil and by reflex his friends backed away from him. Now Harry didn't say anything else as he read the letter, which made no sense.

_By the next blood on the moon!_

"What the hell?" Harry muttered to himself. His friends asked what he meant and as he showed them the cryptic letter they wore the same expression as he did.

"Look's like we have a mystery on our hands," Dayne stated.

"Seems like," Harry said flatly as he continued to look at the letter as if it would tell him who wrote it. A sound came from behind the door and the boys looked at each other. Who the hell would be coming here? They looked around for a place to hide but found nothing. They stood there looking stupid and as the door slowly opened the boys quickly lay down by the back of the corridor with all the dead bodies and acted as if they too were dead. Harry cracked an eye open as two cloaked figures walked into the room.

"What are we doing here?" hissed a familiar sounding voice. Harry tried to remember where he had heard that voice before but for the sake of him couldn't remember.

"We have to get the letter you know we do. Death told us to," hissed another voice.

"Yeah after all Death's in charge of everything even though we are stronger," hissed the first voice as they walked towards Mart's corpse.

"Oh stop being like that, if we are caught saying that Death will kill us for sure."

"Yeah, yeah lets get the letter and get out of here. It stinks," said the first voice in a bored tone.

"I'm getting it ok just calm down," said the figure that was bending over Mart's corpse.

"It's not here!"

"What?"

"It isn't here. It means that someone saw it and got it before us."

"And who would have done that?" hissed the familiar voice. Harry and his friends jumped up from their hiding place wands out. They were wanting revenge for their dead friend and it seemed best to take it out these two.

"Oh look if it isn't the Americans," drawled the familiar voice not bothering to get out his or her wand. For the boys couldn't tell if the figure was a boy or a girl not even by the voice.

"We want revenge," Dayne stated forcefully.

"Well you are going to have to take it out on my friend here," the familiar voice said and before any of them could respond the familiar voice had ran out the door. All the boys turned to the other figure and a battle ensued.

Spells were shot backwards and forth. Many would think that the four boys would have an advantage over the one hooded figure but this was not the case. The figure knew a great amount of dark magic and was using it to every advantage. It was so powerful the boys spent most of the time erecting shields to keep themselves alive. Slowly though the figure weakened. It took a lot of strength and power to continuously conjure dark magic without breaking and Harry used this to his advantage. His friends kept the figure occupied and Harry snuck behind him shooting off a stunning spell. The figure fell to the floor and the boys unmasked him. Lying on the floor was a student. The student had short black hair and tanned skin. He was tall and older then the boys by a few years. This meant that he had left school a couple of years ago. If that was the case then what the hell was he doing here in Hogwarts?

Harry, Dayne, Alex and Scot all grinned at each other and floated the body of the boy beside them as they made their way to the great hall.

The students were all chilling out and having a peaceful lunch after the events of the night with the bodies of American students showing up. The other living students hadn't been since. Well the girls had but the group of boys that were friends with Harry hadn't shown up at breakfast. That was the topic of conversation when all of a sudden the four boys walked through the doors with a cloaked figure floating beside them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"This sir is a person we know for a fact works for Voldemort," Scott stated clearly. He was the best person to speak as he was a debater and would always make sure he was heard before anybody else.

"And how do you know this?" sneered Snape glaring at Harry. Harry said nothing he just stared straight back at Snape and walked towards the prone body and pulling back the sleeve. There just below the elbow was the death eater tattoo.

"I think that is proof enough sir," Scott stated. Dumbledore nodded and everybody looked at the four boys shocked. If there was a death eater in the school then shouldn't have Rory fought him and won not her brother.

Rory looked around and saw the looks her brother and his weird friends were getting from the other students. It was the same kind of look she used to get. She couldn't let her title go. She was the most powerful witch and everyone knew this but she had never fought a death eater before and he had which made him famous right now. Yes it would probably become old news in a few weeks but that was longer then Rory liked. She bit her lip so she didn't say anything because if she did then it would make her look bad. She shook her head. It shouldn't matter after all it was her brother she should be happy for him. In a way she was he was out of the shadow for a while but she wasn't used to not being in the limelight. She shook her head again and turned her back to her big brother to start talking to her friends.

"Rory your brother is so hot," her best friend Louisa stated looking dreamily at said male who was talking to his friends seriously as the professors were looking over the body.

"Louisa that's disgusting. He's my big brother," Rory stated sickened by the idea of her friend and brother together.

"So. He's hot Rory I bet you like the long haired one," Louisa stated. Rory looked over at Harry and his friends and looked at Scott with his long black hair and chestnut brown eyes. He was nearly as tall as Harry and he also had a lip ring like Harry but she didn't fancy him. He was cute, that's true but he was friends with her loser brother so she couldn't go out with him what would the public say.

"Dude Harry's sister is so looking at you," Dayne whispered to Scott. Harry heard and looked over to his little sister and saw that this was true.

"Scott do remember that she is my sister," Harry said to his friend who sighed sarcastically.

"Well never I thought she was just a normal student," Scott said. "Harry you've already told me," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Now gentlemen we have confirmed that you were right and this is indeed a death eater," Dumbledore stated. Alex snorted.

"Nah I wonder how they worked that out it couldn't have been the tattoo," he muttered under his breath causing Scott, Dayne and Harry to smother their laughter.

"Yes well even though something good came from this it doesn't change the fact that you skipped out on classes," Dumbledore started.

"But sir we haven't even been sorted yet," Scott interrupted.

"Yes that may be but Master Santo here does have classes to be in and you boys were supposed to go to Diagon Alley so because of that you will all be given detention," Dumbledore said. The boys grumbled abut the unfairness of it all and crossed their arms over their chests like little kids.

"Now Master Rikna, Wing and Davies you will go with professor McGonagall to Diagon Alley do you understand," he stated setting a piercing gaze on the three American teens. They nodded dully and walked off as if they were going to their deaths. Harry shook his head chuckling and was about to leave when he heard a coughing sound. He looked up and grinned sheepishly at Dumbledore.

"Hey sir, how are you today?" He asked as if he just saw him now. Dumbledore pinned him with a look that made Harry sigh.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Yes young man you are now come with me to my office," he said and walked off down and out of the great hall and down some corridors until they came to a stone gargoyle.

"Gobstoppers," Dumbledore said causing Harry to look at him as if he was insane. The gargoyle jumped aside and a staircase appeared. They went up the steps and to Dumbledore's office. Harry looked around in awe at all the items in the room. It was like a junk store except with magnificent and shining items. It was something that Harry loved. He loved the disorder of everything in the room yet it still some how seemed to hold some set regime.

"Sit down Harry," he said gravely. Harry nodded and complied with the order sitting down on an overstuffed armchair.

"Sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore asked holding out a small tin. Harry declined just waiting to get to his punishment.

"Yes well onto what are we going to do with you?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Sir?"

"Harry ever since you came to this school all you have been doing is skipping class or having fights with another student?"

"Sir he started it…" Harry started leaning forward his emerald green eyes flashing.

"That may be the case but you finished it and that is not the way. You could have been the bigger man and walked away from the fight but you didn't, you let mister Malfoy provoke you into reacting," Dumbledore said in a disappointed tone his hands steepled.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry replied finding sudden interest in his hands that were lying in his lap.

"Yes well that you may be but that doesn't condone all your actions and there must be a punishment. I like you Harry but I can not be seen to show favourites," Dumbledore stated.

"Well maybe you should start being tougher on Rory," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing sir, I was just agreeing that's all," Harry stated quickly.

"Yes well Harry you need to keep safe after all what about Rory?"

"Sir," Harry asked confusion written on his face. What would him keeping safe have anything to do with Rory?

"Who would protect her if you are not here?"

"Well sir may I just ask what does it matter? After all Rory is the girl-who-lived, and is so powerful why does she need her dark and evil brother to protect her?" Harry stated not being able to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Harry I understand why you are upset?"

"No you don't sir! You have no idea. Ever since I was young all that has happened is everything that I have done that is worth something, like the first time I flew a broom, or the first spell that I have done, or every time I was proven to be more powerful then her it was always her achievements never mine," Harry exclaimed standing up and punching the desk.

"Mister Santo sit down," Dumbledore asked in a soft voice but Harry didn't listen. He rambled on about everything and Dumbledore watched with sad eyes.

He had known that night that the older Potter would live a life of being pushed down. He would always be in the shadow and Dumbledore had to admit that he was curious about the power the boy held. He could see it now. Rolling off Harry like fog was power, pure undiluted power. He scratched at his chin thoughtfully. This boy was an enigma and he was going to keep him under a watchful gaze but it was proven Rory was the girl who lived even though Harry had a scar on his forehead it was probably from when he fell.

"Harry please sit down?" Dumbledore asked again this time a bit louder causing the stressed out teenager to fall into the chair gracelessly.

"Sorry sir."

"No Harry I can understand that you are confused. The reason we need you to protect Rory is because she has not yet undergone her magical maturity," Dumbledore stated.

"Magical Maturity?" Harry leaned forward eagerly. Interest shining in his green eyes yet fury was still clear in them.

"Yes. Magical maturity is when a witch or wizard's power increases at least double. That is usually why teachers are a lot more powerful then children do you understand now?" Dumbledore asked.

"No because if that is true sir then wouldn't I still become more powerful then Rory?" Harry asked.

"Well yes in a way but due to a prophecy as Lord Voldemort marked your sister by magic only she can defeat him because of an unknown power. I think that it will not come out until she reaches her magical maturity. I'm guessing that the reason she isn't that powerful now is because the power she has to defeat Voldemort with is so powerful she needs to be an adult before she can use it," Harry sat in silence digesting this information. This meant that he would forever be in the shadow.

"Now do you understand Harry?"

"Yes sir, may I go now?" Harry said dully. Dumbledore looked at Harry with sad eyes already able to see the ignominy the boy would face but shook his head.

"I still need to think of a punishment for you," he stated. Harry sighed this was all he needed.

"You will be given detention with Professor Snape for two weeks. You will lose fifty house points and you will help Hagrid with cleaning up after the animals yes?" Dumbledore stated.

"Yes sir," Harry muttered darkly. Great he was like a slave now.

"Good well you have lessons to be attending," Dumbledore stated signalling that this was the end of the conversation. Harry nodded and stood up. He slowly walked out of the office and through the twisting and winding corridors. He knew he had history of magic next to he breathed a resigned sigh and walked off with his head hanging.

He got into the class just before the spirit of the teacher arrived and he sat next to Hermione who gave him a disapproving glare, which he just grinned at. As soon as the teacher opened his mouth to talk Harry's head had hit the table and he was fast asleep though it was not a restful sleep, or a sleep that other boys would have it was one that plagued him, of something that seemed to stalk him in the shadows.

The dream Harry turned and turned yet seeing nothing but endless blackness. He felt though that something was there. Something deep within the shadows just waiting for him to turn his back and become ignorant and would strike killing him and everyone and everything he lived. He didn't know why he felt like this but he knew that this was true a premonition of sorts or maybe it was just his crazy brain. He walked through the long, and winding corridors that had no doors but tapestries upon tapestries of long, oppressive looking figures with eyes that seemed to follow his every mood with mocking cruelty. As if he would never be good enough. Now if Harry was awake and analysing this dream he would have realised that this was just a figment of his imagination reacting to how he felt in the real world as if he could never be good enough. Though that wasn't the entire dream. Red eyes seemed to stare from behind some paintings and there was hissing all around him and Harry could make it out;

"Kill, I will kill you all and make this world mine." This phrase was repeated over and over again until Harry was getting sick of it. Just like that as is often in dreams the scenery changed to a chamber that somehow seemed familiar to Harry yet still eluded his thoughts. Many robed figures were standing around looking towards a tall figure on podium.

"Stalker have you got the information I asked for," the figure asked in a powerful tone. A thin figure walked forward and bowed.

"Yes my lord," said Stalker. Harry racked his brain. This voice was familiar it was a student in Hogwarts he knew it was but he could not for the sake of him put a face to it. He shrugged though that wasn't important. He stepped slowly forward and as he did his forehead seemed to split open. He groaned and fell to his knees the dampness of the cold stone floor seeping onto his skin. This happened in perfect sync as a tall figure with red eyes and a skeletal face walked up the crowd causing everyone to bow.

"No need my faithful followers I have heard of your progress and I am pleased. Now stalker do not hide your face from me let me see who the true genius of this platoon really is," Harry looked up with pain filled eyes at the blurry figures in front of him. His vision cleared enough to see as the hood went down. He sucked in a sharp breath standing there smirking was…

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long wait for this ultimately crap chapter. Not my best I know and I'm sorry I really am. Thank you all so much for your reviews it means a lot to me so time to answer your reviews.

Lady Arianna Riddle: Yes I know it's confusing but that is the way I made it to be. Sibling love is a confusing thing I for one completely and utterly despise my older brother though I still love him with all my heart because he is my brother. Also when we go out my parents always look to me to look after him because I do kung fu (and I am a black belt) even though he is very tall, muscular and strong it doesn't matter they care too much for him to let him get hurt. That even confuses me and I tried to explain it as much as I can in this chapter, which is going to put a side plot into this story.

Preoperative: You might find out next chapter or I may do a major twist so it's everyone and no one you'll just have to wait and see also thanks for reviewing nearly every chapter.

Elizabeth Lien: Thanks Un'ombra Solitaria is Italian for A lonely Shadow, which I thought fit really well with this story so there's the answer.

To everyone else who has reviewed this story thank you so much it really helps me and inspires me to write more. It also makes me do this stupid little dance when I get them and makes me holler so I act quite sad really but I get so happy. Also thank you all for saying this is unique. That is what I was going for. I wanted something different then the others out there and I think I have done that. Well enough of my rambling bye all Review please see you next chapter.

One question who do you think is Agent stalker the person/people who get it right will get the next chapter dedicated to them!!!!


	7. Who is Agent Stalker?

**i'mtheanarchist: I AM SO SORRY ducks flying objects i really am loads of things have happened which have totally stumped me on this chapter and plus i've had real bad writers block. On a side note this chapter is short i'll admit that but it is needed for the rest of the chapter. Thank you all for your guesses there are a lot of good ones and reasons behind them but only one person got it right. Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I will answer your questions at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and all the characters you don't recognise from the books.**

**Warnings: none in this chapter.**

**Summary:_ Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES Its MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_**

**Dedicated to: Websurffer**

**Un'ombra Solitaria**

**Who is Agent Stalker?**

"Maria?" Harry whispered to himself as he felt the deep betrayal stirring in his heart. Why? Why did his younger sister the only one he ever liked, the one who he had thought was the one to understand him, the one to make him feel as if he wasn't alone, have to be an enemy? Someone out for his blood, someone wishing for his death. He knew now that he was truly alone. Yes he had his friends but they didn't count. They were the ones who he joked with, and stared at girls with, swore with, drank with but they weren't the type of people he could confide in. They weren't the understanding sorts of people and that was why he had made friends with them. They didn't pity him, they didn't feel sorry for him, they laughed and they joked, but that's as far as it went. Harry sometimes looked around at the population and felt jealous every time he saw people confide in their friends, feeling safe and loved something he used to feel yet when he became smart enough he realised he was alone and no matter how many friends he had it was as if there was a barrier around him. He shook his head as he watched his sister bow.

If the situation hadn't been so serious he would have found it partly amusing to see his usual bossy sister who said she would bow down to no one and that people should bow down to her doing exactly that. Bowing down to a snake faced dark lord. But this wasn't a lighthearted situation. This was a life or death situation and if anyone found out that he knew about Maria then he was as good as dead. He still didn't understand. What had he done to Maria to cause her to hate him so much that she would want him dead? Yes she may be serving her lord to kill Rory but she knew that Harry would protect Rory for his late parents.

Harry felt tears fall down his cheeks, from the searing pain in his forehead and the pain that his heart was being afflicted with. He wiped furiously at his eyes. He wasn't weak, he couldn't be. Yes he was feeling pain but he could survive through that he didn't need to cry it never helped the situation it just gave you a weakness.

"Yes now I can see why you have been so successful. You will do well when you join my ranks," Voldemort said in a silky yet slimy voice. Harry shuddered. It was as if nails were grating on a chalkboard, like ice being rubbed against with more ice. It got into his very bones and grated on his nerves.

"Of course my lord and when I do join your ranks it will be a great honour," Maria said in a humbled voice.

"Yes of course now what of your parents are they keeping the Potter brats in line?" Voldemort asked. Rory yes, the media is so hyped up about her that she will easily be defeated but Harry no. He has rebelled by finally opening his eyes. He sees now that my parents do not love him; they only look after them because they were told to. My parents tried to rein him back in by saying that they wanted a meeting with him yesterday at dinner but he declined saying he wanted nothing to do with them. They were going to obliviate him and make him think they were doing fine and everything was right with the world but he didn't go to them, and he won't go back. He feels betrayed," Maria said. Harry looked at her blurry image through his tears even his parents the ones that were supposed to love and protect him had betrayed him and Rory. They too had sided with Voldemort.

Harry felt immense hatred towards this creature. He had ruined everything; his presence had always shadowed Harry's life even if he hadn't been alive. Harry knew he had been happy when he was a child with his little sister and his real parents but Voldemort came and destroyed them, also destroying the love between brother and sister. All during his life growing up Voldemort was always mentioned with Rory and that he Harry would be just like him due to the lies people told about what he supposedly did and now, he had made his parents and his beloved step sister betray them. Harry couldn't understand what did he and Rory do to deserve this punishment in life. He couldn't think straight though as he had a throbbing headache.

"AHHHH!" Harry screamed as his forehead suddenly pulsed and felt as if it had been split open. Voldemort was getting closer to him, but he couldn't see Harry could he? Harry screamed as yet another violent pulse slashed through his forehead. It hurt more then anything he knew or had felt.

"You have all done well. Make sure nothing goes wrong, you are dismissed," Voldemort said in an icy, deadly tone lace in threat that had everyone scampering away. They would not disobey their lord they knew what would happen to them if they did and it was something that scared them to their very core. Voldemort turned to go and Harry thought he was safe, he wasn't found out but Voldemort stopped.

"Oh and Potter say hello to your sister for me because we will have a reunion soon," he said tone full of promise before he laughed evilly. Harry's eyes widened as the figure of Voldemort disappeared into the shadows. He knew he was here, he knew that Harry had found out about his sister and he laughed about it. Harry put his hands to his forehead and screamed out as the pain invaded his consciousness and all went black.

* * *

**I'mtheanarchist: Thank you and sorry for the bad chapter but it is needed. I should update by the end of next week but that's only if i don't suffer from writers block. Now to answer some questions and reviewers:**

**_To the anonymous reviewer: Nope as you can tell i haven't abandoned this story._**

**_The-ever-lazy-one: I know about Rory and i have a good idea why she is in hufflepuff and it is needed for the story plus i just love to be awkward. As for the C2 thing i totally forgot about it but yes you can be a staff member._**

**_dead feather: Ok thank you for saying that you liked the emotion in this story as i'm trying to keep things as real as i can and as for the sudden plot change it is necessary really it is. I need it for Harry's character to evolve and become more emotional. Don't worry the salem dudes as you call them won't be in for long._**

**_Websurffer: WELL DONE see i've dedicated this chapter to you._**

**_Eclipse: Good idea and you're right but no though that has given a little incline of an idea for later on._**

**_lmill123: You have to be the most loyal reviewer every chapter (i think) you have reviewed though most of them you complain against Dumbledore that makes me feel happy. But you're right and i think you will love it when Dumbledore finally finds out the truth. Hope you like the chapter._**

**_Britni Puccio: No i'm not fed up of your reviews i love annoying people and don't worry the chapter where everyone finds about Harry is going to be good. I can see their faces now._**

**_gallandro83: Hey the question about Bimbo in a matter of speaking yes and no. They are as good as the boys in the theory and spell work but that doesn't mean they are as powerful as Harry. It's hard to explain but it's like in the class you only have to use a certain amount of magic so it doesn't gage your power._**

**_Ren: reads back through chapters your right i do do that. I never noticed really i don't and your right it is boring i'll have to find new ways won't i. Thanks for the comment it helped me out and made me find out what to do to make it better._**

**_C. Rose: Sorry but i can't write longer then i do because i just go with the flow and if i try to write to a set length then i get tongue tied of sorts._**

**_That's it thank you for all your reviews. It helped me alot and remember i have a yahoo group so if you want to ask me one on one there then you can and i can add to the FAQ table so anything you want to know just ask on there._**

So thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Understanding what will be done!

_I'mtheanarchist: Hehe I'm back **ducks flying objects **I know I've been gone for so long I really do apologise but real life has gotten in the way and also I've been suffering from major writers block. I know that's no excuse but here it is another chapter and I must say it's a bit dark but I've tried to put some light bits into it. Anyway the answer to reviews will be at the end I hope you like this chapter. I'm Really SORRY and THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. I ALSO WANT TO THANK THE 35 OR SOMETHING C2's THAT HAVE THIS STORY ON THEIR ARCHIVES THANK YOU!_

_Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter he is my slave. Ok ok rolls eyes so he doesn't belong to me why do you torture me so. I only own the plot Maria and Rory as well as everything you don't recognise and isn't from J.K Rowlings mind._

_Warnings: Swearing, violence._

_Summary: Instead of Harry being the boy who lived he is the brother of the girl who lived and he completely hates her because of the way she acts. Problem is Voldemort doesn't know this and goes after her, can Harry get over his hate and save his sister or will he leave her to be killed. I AM NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES Its MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!_

**Un'ombra Solitaria**

**Understanding what will be done!**

Harry suddenly awoke in his class screaming in pain. His hand flew to his forehead slipping slightly at the blood, which had come from his scar ripping open. His breathing was erratic as he continued to scream and moan in pain.

"Harry, Harry what's wrong?" cut Hermione's voice through his pain filled thoughts. He groaned in response as he turned to her his emerald green eyes clouded and misty from the tears that were threatening to fall although he was trying to keep them at bay.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry just shook his head stumbling off his chair and falling on the floor his legs feeling weak. He bit his lips as the stone floor grazed his hands when he held them out to brace himself. He could feel the blood slipping on his hands and he felt calm for a second. As if feeling the pain was making the vision seem like a nightmare, that was all but his forehead was still throbbing and he knew that no normal nightmare would make his scar rip open and bleed like that. That was his second vision of sorts. Why was he getting these visions? Why didn't Rory get the visions of Voldemort after all wasn't she the one who is connected to Voldemort through her scar? He looked around as the students surrounded him asking if he was all right. He backed away, they were suffocating him.

"Stay away from me!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room and down the hall not paying attention to where he went. He continued to run hoping that he would forget about what he had seen. That he would forget about the betrayal, which was stirring, in his heart. He was so far gone in his emotions that he didn't notice the white haired boy stepping out of the great hall. Harry was thinking about how he should have noticed that his sister was a traitor. Everything matched up, he should have noticed. He couldn't understand how he didn't notice. The next thing he knew he was smashing into a hard body.

"Watch where you're going Potter or are you too stupid to know when someone's in front of you?" came a sarcastic drawl. Harry growled under his breath when he saw that it was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this egotistical prat, who he blamed for his sister becoming a traitor.

"Stay out of my way Malfoy," Harry growled.

"Or what you'll touch me?" came the sarcastic reply accompanied by a disgusted sneer. Harry growled, all his anger controlling him as he grabbed Malfoy by his collar and slammed him hard against the wall, taking great delight in Malfoy's wince.

"I warned you to stay out of my way Malfoy, you would do well to listen to me," he hissed dangerously his face close to Malfoy's his eyes glittering like a dagger in moonlight.

"You don't scare me Potter," Malfoy replied but Harry noticed a slight tremor in Malfoy's voice as he said that and he revelled in it. He wanted to cause this boy pain, he wanted to see him scared and trembling in fear.

"Really, then why does your voice shake?" Harry asked curiously and seemingly innocent though his eyes were still glittering from anger and his hands that were holding Malfoy's collar were tightening the cloth around his neck dangerously tight.

"Potter let me go," Malfoy stated forcefully. He was scared he had never seen anyone this angry, not even the death eaters his father met with to talk business.

"Or what Malfoy you'll get your lord onto me. He has already ruined my life, he doesn't scare me," Harry growled in reply before stepping back and dropping Malfoy to the floor in a pile.

"Funny isn't it Malfoy, that you are frightened of me, the big, weak brother of Rory, then you are of the girl who lived the one who destroyed your lord when she was only a few months old," Harry sneered finding this insight disgusting. It was true. People only feared those who they knew had no boundaries, who were loose cannons and weren't under anyone's thumb. They were sometimes scared by a name but Harry didn't care about that all he cared about right now was making someone else hurt as much as he was.

"I'm not scared of you Potter," Malfoy sneered as he tried to pick himself up from the ground. Harry kicked at Malfoy like one would a football. Laughing chillingly as he heard a groan from the white haired boy. He didn't know what had happened to him. He never used to want to hurt people, well maybe he did want to ring Rory's neck and show people how weak she was but he never found pleasure in hurting people. It seemed that finding out nearly his whole family had betrayed him changed him more then he thought possible. He just wanted revenge he just wanted someone to understand how angry he was, to understand the pain he was going through by going through their own pain.

"Stay down Malfoy. Stay on the floor like the little piece of shit you are," Harry sneered again before storming off without once looking back for two reasons. One he wanted to give Malfoy the feeling that he, Harry Potter, was much better then him, and two…well he didn't want to look back at what he had done. Maybe everyone was right, maybe he was evil, and maybe he was evil like Voldemort. He shook his head. He wasn't evil, just a little bit dark. He wasn't in this fight anymore for anyone else. The only reason he was going to fight was for revenge, was to hurt those that had hurt him and to make sure that his parents deaths weren't in vain even if that did mean protecting his stuck up girl-who-live sister.

"You had better watch your back Potter. No one treats me like you just have without some revenge," Draco said standing up and walking down to the dungeons where he could plan how he would ruin Potter's life, more then it already was.

Harry smiled slightly as he walked down the halls and outside. He felt a lot better after his confrontation with Malfoy. He had released some of his stress and had realised a few things, about how he wasn't going to go down easily. If he was going to die, he was going to piss everyone off at the same time. It didn't mean that he didn't feel betrayed anymore or alone, no he still felt that but not as angry, he felt a serene calmness come over him, he knew what he was going to do and he knew that he would have to control his anger to get there. He partly felt empty now. He couldn't believe that the sister he had always relied on, the girl he had felt he could tell anything too had sided against him. Even the people he had loved like parents, the people who had held him when he cried in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares, had too sided against him and his sister. He just couldn't handle it. He walked to the lake and fell to his knees thumping the ground angrily. It seemed that he hadn't released all of his stress.

He looked out across the extensive lake remembering the tales told when he was young about the squid that lived under the lake as well as the mermaids. He remembered how he had wanted to come to Hogwarts with Rory so they could swim in the lake, so they could see the mermaids. He remembered promising Rory that he would show her the mermaids but then a year later he finally figured that, that could never happen, not with his sister being as famous as she was. He sighed looking up into the overcast sky. It was going to storm, this he knew. It seemed that even the weather was reflecting his mood today. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he thought things through. He had just found out that his sister was a spy for Voldemort that his parents were spies also and they wanted to kill him and Rory. He also found out that Voldemort knew he could see what he was doing. He groaned loudly as his put his head a top his knees closing his eyes and trying to take steadying breaths.

"Harry?" called a soft voice. Harry winced he didn't want to speak with her so he acted as if he didn't hear her call his name.

"Harry?" she called again. Harry sighed and turned his head towards his younger sister. He smiled sadly as he saw her red hair shine in the only bit of sun that was able to peek through the clouds. He could just imagine his mother standing there coming out to see if he was all right but that image soon faded.

"What is it Rory?" he asked in a weary voice.

"I heard about what happened in History today and I was worried," she replied sitting down next to him.

"What do you care? After all I hit you didn't I?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Harry, truly I am. I didn't mean to say that, I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did but I was angry at how no matter how nice I try to act you always turn me away. I'm your sister," she responded strongly facing him fully, her hands on her hips and her eyes glittering darkly. Harry smiled slightly red heads definitely had a temper.

"That maybe but for nearly all of our lives you have always forced me to the back, always made sure I get blamed for things you do wrong. I'm just sick of it," he sighed.

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I went to Voldemort and asked him to kill our real parents? Do you think I wanted our lives to go the way they did? Do you think I want to fight in this war?" she asked angrily.

"No I don't think that but I know you love all the fame you get. Whenever you did something wrong I would get the blame, I was classed as the dark lord in training and you helped that. You even told everyone I hit you so sorry if I don't suddenly fall to the ground kissing you feet," he spat angrily as he jumped to his feet, his fists clenched.

"So you're saying that you never did something wrong? What about that reporter you hurt? What about the time when you killed a rat?" she replied.

"I hurt the reporter because he tried to manipulate me and he was invading on your privacy, on our privacy and I killed that rat because it was in your room. I knew that rats carried disease and I saw you crying. I didn't want you to get hurt!" He yelled.

"You killed it in cold blood though," she sighed.

"It was only a rodent, and all I could think about was protecting you. That's all I've ever thought of but all you seem to do is throw it back in my face and make me seem like the bad guy," he pulled a hand through his hair his eyes feeling heavy as he turned away.

"I know Harry. If I weren't training to get stronger I would try and rebuild the bridges between us. I still love you no matter what we have done in the past," Rory replied smiling softly. Harry turned fully towards her and smiled also. He didn't believe her, this was just one of her scams but he would play a long for now. This way he could protect her from Maria.

"I know Rory."

"Yeah. Well are you sure you're alright from earlier?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've had worst," he said shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just been under stress and I had a pressure headache, still do," he responded on automatic. He didn't need help, he never had he was fine on his own.

"Ok Harry, if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Anyway you've missed lunch. After you ran out of History you were gone for ages," she said. Harry frowned was he talking to, no beating on Malfoy for that long? He just didn't remember how long he was actually talking to him for.

"So?"

"Well I brought you some food," Rory said handing him a chicken sandwich wrapped in tissue.

"Thanks," he said gob smacked, why had his sister done this for him.

"Don't be so surprised. You are still my brother and family's got to stick together," she said as she stood up. "Oh and Harry Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you. Something about the Americans," she stated before walking off.

Harry smiled softly after her before eating the sandwich. His sister was something else that was for sure, he still didn't like her but he didn't hate her as much now. He sighed standing before walking back in the direction of the castle when something caught his eye from the forbidden forest. He turned and peered into the darkness but saw nothing. He shook his head; he was just seeing things due to his vision. He sighed pulling a hand through his hair as he walked into the castle and down to Dumbledore's office though he had only been there once before. He thought back to when he was brought here and remembered the password. He was so glad he had a good memory.

"Gobstoppers," the gargoyle revolved opening up a staircase and he walked up it slowly knocking on the door.

"Enter Master Santo," Dumbledore called. Harry rolled his eyes, someone else he would have to tell he didn't want to be called Santo but Potter.

"Have a seat my dear boy, tea, lemon drop?" he asked once Harry was seated. He declined both.

"I was told you wanted to see me, something about my friends?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes well. Your friends are going back to America. Their parents got in contact with me and said that they wanted their children back. Something about it not being safe here," Dumbledore said. Harry sat there speechless. Someone else was leaving.

"What did my friends say?" he asked wondering if maybe his friends wanted to stay.

"They seemed to agree with their family, it seems that the poor boys are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or something like that," Dumbledore said.

"But they seemed fine to me when we got that death eater," Harry said.

"Yes well they were suffering from one of the symptoms. They felt detached as if it didn't happen but as soon as they got to Diagon Alley and saw the amount of people there they suddenly started to hyperventilating and having anxiety attacks. They started running away and our professors not knowing what else to do sent a stunning spell at them. They seemed fine and usually the stunning spell is just like sleeping but the effects wore off and the boys were doing just that sleeping when they started screaming. We woke them quickly and they told us they were reliving the experience. It seems as if they couldn't handle seeing their whole school blown up and many of their peers killed so they are going home to get some Psychiatric help I think that said," Dumbledore said in a calm voice, which Harry didn't notice.

He listened detached from it all. He didn't know how it could happen so quickly.

"How did it happen so quick? It hasn't been that long since they were gone only about two hours," Harry stated quickly trying to find a fault with what was said.

"Harry it has been four hours," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded dumbly.

"So they aren't coming back?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid not, also it seems all of the parents of the American students feel the same way so they are taking their children out of Hogwarts and going to enrol them into home school," Dumbledore stated and Harry nodded dumbly. It seemed his friends had abandoned him and he was now alone here with nobody.

"If that's all may I go now?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded and Harry slowly got up and dragged his feet across the floor his head down. He couldn't believe that everyone had left him. He sighed.

He walked out of the castle and down to the lake he knew he had divinations next and he really couldn't be bothered to go but he should, just to keep his mind off everything. He looked up to the sky smiling when he felt the breeze across hi face. He closed his eyes; his head back as a soft breeze like a mother's kiss blew across his face. He could almost imagine it was his real mother with her vivid red hair and emerald green eyes kissing him softly after a nightmare. He could almost imagine his real father standing by his mother smiling proudly when he said his first word. "That's my little prongs," Harry could almost hear. But that was all it ever was. Almost. He could almost see them, he could almost hear them because simply he couldn't really remember them, and he was only young when his parents were killed. He would never be able to see his real parents and for that he despised Voldemort and all those who sided with him. They had ruined his life. They had made him so lonely. He looked over the lake imagining his parents at his age laughing and messing around here but it wasn't real the image soon faded as the sound of thunder rumbled deeply, vibrating the earth beneath Harry's feet.

He shook his head wiping at his eyes where tears of regret and loneliness had started to gather before turning and walking towards the school. Once he was indoors the rain did start to fall as if crying for the boy who was a shadow. As if crying for his innocence that had been lost.

Harry slowly walked up to the furthest tower where he was supposed to be having divination. He saw Ron standing there so he walked up to him.

"So you're doing this class as well then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah just for easy grades though. Predict your death and you get a pass," Ron replied smiling. Harry grinned and was about to reply when the ladder descended. They slowly made their way up the ladder and Harry had to take a step back.

"Why didn't anybody tell me our teacher is a smack head?" Harry stated loudly causing most people to snigger.

"Don't talk about Professor Trelawney that way. She is not a drug addict," said two girls that Harry remembered Hermione calling Parvati and Lavender.

"Come on why else would the class be heavy on the incense. If I come out of this class flying in the clouds and stoned remind to say I told you so when I'm no longer stoned," Harry replied wittily. The guys sniggered and the two girls huffed before turning and sitting down.

Harry too sat down at a table with Ron when the divination teacher came in and the first thought that came to his head was that he was being taught by an insect and maybe they should get the pesticide.

"Hello dears, it is nice to finally see you in the physical world," she said in a soft misty voice.

"And they say she's not stoned," Harry muttered to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to Divination, I am Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before as I find that descending into the hustle and bustle of the school clouds my inner eye," she said.

"Yeah but staying up here seems to have clouded her mind. She says that every year. I think you're right Harry she's stoned that one," Ron whispered to Harry who laughed turning the professor's attention to himself.

"Ah you must be Mr Santo. I sense great evil in you," she said.

"Calm down Yoda it was only a bad chicken sandwich," he replied. What's with the whole sensing thing anyway? The muggle-borns in the room laughed getting the reference to Star wars and the professor didn't seem too impressed.

"If I were you master Santo I would pay attention because you might be able to foresee your death and stop it because I can tell that you are going to die," she said causing Harry to snort.

"Wow you've totally convinced me. I'm going to die. That's such a shock because it isn't like everyone dies is it," he replied rudely.

"Ah but sooner then you think," the professor tried again.

"I know, you see I'm thinking about committing suicide because I just can't handle my unrequited love for you. My heart is breaking that's it I'm going to jump," Harry said fake crying as he acted as if he was going to walk to the window. Everyone was laughing and Harry was having fun. Maybe Divinations wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Master Santo I am being serious, you are going to die by an enemy," she said seriously.

"Yeah I know. Ron you're going to kill me aren't you?" he said acting all betrayed. "How could you Ron I thought you loved me?"

"I'm sorry Harry but I found another and I can't let them know about you so I must kill you," Ron replied standing up.

"But Ron we going to get married," Harry stated crying falsely.

"I'm sorry but I love another." Harry ran towards Ron and Ron ran towards Harry and they pretended to kiss and all that. Everyone laughed and Professor Trelawney was trying to get the class back under control. When they were she turned angrily to Ron and Harry.

"That's it both of you out. Your clouded minds are starting to cloud my inner eye," she said.

"Maybe it just needs a good dusting, I'll go and get you a cloth," Harry said.

"Out now!"

"But I need to know more about my death though," Harry whined pouting.

"I said out!"

"That's not very nice, you've hurt my feelings and here I thought you loved me telling me I was going to die and all that," Harry said. The professor looked at him.

"Out right. Ok I'm going no need to get on your high horse or broom," he said climbing down the ladder seeing the laughing Ron.

"That was Bloody Brilliant Harry," he laughed.

"I know it was fun too," Harry replied.

"You have guts to talk to a teacher like that, either that or a bloody stupid git," Ron replied shaking his head.

"I'll go with both of them as well as wanting a good laugh. So what are we going to do for the rest of this period?" Harry asked.

"I don't know want to go and play some quidditch?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged but nodded none the less.

"Sure it'll pass the time," he said as they walked down to the entrance hall and then out to the open. This was the first time Harry had every seen the quidditch pitch properly. "Wow," he murmured as they watched to the broom shed to get their booms. Ron grabbed a Quaffle and they started to just throw to each other lazily.

Harry was near enough lying on his broom out of boredom, as was Ron. "Is this school always so bloody boring?" he asked. Ron nodded as he flew to the ground and just lay there. Harry stayed where he was closing his eyes. He loved being in the air it was as if he was free from his problems. Free from everything. Up in the air he was Harry Potter Santo brother to Rory, or a dark wizard in training up here he was just Harry. A boy who liked to fly, a boy who was good at flying. Up here in the sky no one and nothing turned disapproving glares at what he did or how he spoke, no one sneered at him in disgust or told him to get a sense of style. Up here he was free, and up here he felt closer to his parents. He used to think that if he flew high enough he could reach his parents who were in heaven but he soon suffered from altitude sickness. He laughed at that thought him being sick in the toilet because he flew to high. His eyes closed and for once he fell into a peaceful doze just enjoying the soft breeze across his face and the wind through his hair. He sighed thinking it was his real parents stroking through his hair and watching over him. Here in the air he was safe, he was free.

* * *

_I'mtheanarchist: What did you think? Do you totally hate it? Remember I still have my yahoo group at:_

_http / uk . groups . yahoo . com / group / solitariaanarchists /_

_It's like this but without the spaces of course. If not just go to my profile and click on homepage. Well time to answer my reviews._

Never Odd Or eveN: Thank you for putting me on your C2 I'm honoured.

Alina11: I know the destruction of Salem was a bit much but it was needed.

Vampire Empress Isabella: How many questions stares I'm not going to answer all of them as it would take too much time but I can say that I have answered all of them on the FAQ on my yahoo group so if you want to see all the answers go there.

_**Will Harry become a Death Eater? **NO! Harry completely hates the death eaters as he thinks they have ruined his life, but that doesn't mean he sides instantly with Dumbledore either. Harry is more neutral only caring about himself and Rory due to his dead parents._

**_Will Rory or Harry get re-sorted?I think Rory should be put into the house that all dark wizards go and Harry should be put into Ravenclaw because he acted so calm and he had EVERYTHING that suit Ravenclaw?_** _Sorry but no. They are going to stay in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor as i have an idea for later on in the story which explains why they are in these houses and what the hat said to Rory. _

_**Will you please make the wizarding world to know that it's Harry who defeated Voldemort not Rory?I hated Rory getting all the attention! **I keep getting asked this. I can't suddenly make everyone know Harry's the true hero. It would suit the speed but don't worry they will find out. _

_**Please let Rory reach her magic maturity soon,then please make Rory and Harry duel in front of EVERYONE,everyone think Rory will beat Harry just using a few hexes and it end up Harry winning with one "Stupefy"I'd love to see Rory ashamed in front of EVERYONE. **This one i'm not sure on but i do plan on everyone seeing how weak Rory is and her being ashamed but thanks for the idea!_

_Hope that is enough for one here. If you want to see the rest it's on my group._

Lucullus: _Yes I know I have seriously lacked in the action scenes. I am disappointed with the little duel but don't worry the next duel scene will be extensive but I have to get the emotions through first._

RainingInsanity: About Voldemort knowing that Harry was the boy-who lived well. I've given you plenty of clues to know if he does know. You'll just have to guess. If you get the right answer I'll tell you.

_To everyone else who reviewed thank you so much. I hope you review this chapter. Please do!_


End file.
